Dante's New Partner
by Shadowblade of Darkness
Summary: 16 after Trish leaves Dante, a young girl offers to be his new partner. He turns her down, saying she doesn't have what it takes. She begs him to at least give her a shot just as a job comes up. Who is she?
1. Begining

Danni drove her Kakasaki Ninja up to the door step of Devil May Cry. She took of her helmet and let her long black hair fall down to beneath her shoulder blades. She got off the bike, making sure the kick stand was up, and knocked on the door, holding the classifieds.

"Enter." A voice said.

Danni sighed and entered the shop. She eyed the 'collection' he had mounted on his walls. "Impressive, guess the stories don't lie Mr. Dante." She said before looking at the legendary demon slayer. He stayed silent as see came to the desk. "I came about your classified ad."

"Go home kid, you don't got what it takes." Dante said, putting his feet on the desk.

"You didn't even give me a chance!" Danni shouted. "You at least have to give me a chance!"

"Go home." He said, before the phone rang. He picked it up. "Devil May Cry, alright, I'll be right there."

"Common, give me a chance, if I'm not up to your standards I'll go home, promise." Danni said, following him.

"Fine, just shut up will ya?" He asked. Danni nodded. He nodded and grabbed Rebellion. "You have something to defend yourself?"

"Out with my bike." Danni said. He sighed and grabbed Ebony and Ivory before putting the in their holsters.

"Lets go, no time to watse." Dante said, exiting the shop. Danni followed out and took her sword out of it's special saddle bag attached to the back. She took out her two guns and put on her holsters before slipping them in. She then sheithed her sword on her back and smiled. "Well?"

He laughed a bit before walking down the street. He passed Love Planet and entered an abandoned building near by. He knocked on the door and it fell to the ground. Danni held back a laugh and followed him in. It was empty. Once in the middle of the room the roof collapsed in. Dante knocked the ones headed for him away and heard a scream. He turned to see Danni get crushed by a big chunk of roof. "Damn it!" He muttered, throwing it off of her. She seemed unharmed, but her ribs could still be crushed. He gently piced her up and she showed no reaction. He walked her to Devil May Cry and lied her on the couch.

She made no sound or movement. Dante cursed under his breath and went outside and brought in her saddle bags, looking for an address book. He finds it just as Danni stirs, cringing. He immediately runs over, in shock, a normal person would be dead.

"I can explain." Danni said, sitting up slowly. She winced, in a bit of pain.

"Your a demon, aren't you?" Dante asks.

"Well technically half...my dad was half demon and my mom was full demon." Danni said, sitting up on the couch.

"Who's your dad?" He asked.

"Never met him. They got in a fight and mom left him." Danni said.

"I see." Dante murmured. "Well, you got the job.'

Danni brightened up. "Thank You!" She shouted, hugging him. She let go, realizing what she did and fell back on the couch. "Ow..." She complained. Dante laughed.


	2. Lady

Danni woke on the couch in Dante's shop. She smiled remembering that Dante gave her the job. She sat up and groaned, still in a little pain from the ceiling crash. Her cell rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Morning mom. Yea, I got the job. Thanks mom, sure I'll tll him you said hello. Love you to, bye."

Dante came downstairs just as she hung up. "Mom says hi." Danni said with a smile.

He laughed. "So ready for a day of demons?"

"Yea, I think in an hour I won't be sore anymore." Danni said before noticing the picture on his desk. She went over and looked at it. "Your wife, girlfriend?"

"Nope, my mother. My wife left me years ago, I guess she couldn't handle it." Date muttered.

"Oh sorry." Danni said.

"It's alright." Dante said before the phone rang. "Devil May Cry? Oh yea, she's right here"

I took the phone from him. "Mom? Mom calm down. Mom, who's there...Mom...MOM?" The line went dead.

"What's up?" He asked

"I don't know, she was screaming something about the under---ahh crap!"Danni said before getting her sword and guns. "Not good."

Dante stopped her before she could go out the door. "Danni calm down. She'll be okay."

Danni took a deep breath. "Were taking my bike." She said, going out of the shop. Dante sighed and walked out. Danni mounted on her bike and put her helmet on. She handed the spare to Dante. "I suggest you hang on."

The engine roared and the Ninja took off. Dante grabbed onto her waist, surprised by the speed. When they arrived at the house Danni had to pry his hands open.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, stubling off the motorcycle.

"I amped the speed with my powers, don't try it without practice... I blew up three motorcycles." Danni said.

"I'll remember that." Dante said before going into the house. He looked around. Danni ran upstairs. Dante looked at all the pictures. They were all of Danni threw the years. None of her mother.

Danni came down. "Mom doesn't like her picture taken" She explained. "and her sword is gone."

"Well theres no blood anywhere. So they took her unharmed." Dante said.

"Lets go then. Who knows how long that will last." Danni said, going outside. 

A woman with short black hair was standing next to Danni's motorcycle. Her eyes were two different colors.

"Lady, what are you doing here?" Dante asked.

Lady laughed. "Well I was in the area and heard demons ransacking the place. I came here and saw them dragging a woman away."

"Mom." Danni whispered.

"Who's this?" Lady asked.

"Lady this is my new partner, Danni." Dante said. "She's a half demon, but you'll half to go threw me."

Lady laughed. "Well we should go if were going to resue that woman."

Danni nodded and got on her bike. 


	3. The New Devil's Tower

Danni hopped off her motorcycle as Lady stopped. "Is this it?" She asked.Lady nodded. "I found a map on the ground, this location was marked off."

Danni took a deep breath. "I'm coming mom."

"She's your mom huh, well then we should hurry." Lady said.

Just then the earth began to shake. A huge tower shot out of the ground. Dante laughed. "De ja vu?" He asked.

"Seems like it." Lady said before walking twords it. "Lets go."

Danni nodded, before going forward. Once inside, there found two doors in the entrance hall. In the middle of the two doors was an inscription:

_Welcome guests to our Devil's Tower. Here you find your path in two go the wrong way and find your doom but go the right way and you may find what you seek. Keron._

"We're taking right." Dante said going to the right door. Danni shrugged and followed him. They kept there guard, just in case.

Danni stopped at the end of the hall where a door was. On the floor was a book covered in dust. She picked it up and brushed it off. "Demonic Spirits and the unknown." She said, reading the title.

"Looks like we chose the right path" Lady said. "Otherwise we probably would have run into one by now."

Danni nodded before they went thew the door and demons appeared. Her and Dante smiled. "Party Time" They said before lunging at the demons.

* * *

Danni spat, she had the taste of blood in her mouth. She looked at her spit. Demon blood. She sighed.

Lady looked at the spit. "You okay?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Yea, it's not mine…somehow I got demon blood in my mouth." Danni said, before cracking her knuckles.

Laughter filled the hallways. "You've done well so far Dannielle. But is it enough to save your dear mother?"

"Who are you?" Danni asked, looking around. She thought she heard Dante to tell her to calm down.

"I am your nightmares Dannielle, Keron, the king of Darkness." The voice said.

"Where is my mother?" Danni asked, looking mad. She gripped her sword hilt.

A mirror appeared before her in a shimmer. On its surface was a blonde haired woman hanging from shackles. Her hair obscured the face. Dante grabbed Danni's shoulder. "It's a trick Danni." He said.

Danni kicked him and jumped threw the mirror. She didn't care, she wanted her mother safe. After she ran through, it smashed to pieces.

"Damn it!" Dante cursed, standing up. He ran forward and Lady followed.

"It is useless; you will never catch up to her." Keron's voice said before laughing.

* * *

Danni kicked down the door in front of her. The mirror had led her further up the tower, but into a horde of Demons. She sighed and looked up and down the hallway. Empty. She slammed her fist into the wall and left an indent. She then blinked, sensing something. Her mother was close. She ran up the hallway only to get stopped by a barrier. She sighed and looked at both sides of the hallway. Two doors, one on each side. One had a barrier while the other had none. She whipped the demon blood on her cheek. She went in the room and thought what Keron was up to, and why he sounded familiar.

The room was large and bordered with skeletons and swords. Some skeletons had swords sticking out of them; others had guns in their dead hands. "Why do ordinary humans always think their gods?"

"Brother do you sense that?" A voice asked

"Yes, that power, it's so familiar." Another voice said.

"Okay, I'm hearing things…I must be crazy." Danni said, shaking her head.

"Who are you mortal?" The first voice asked.

"I should be asking you that." Danni said, rubbing her temple.

Two headless figures jumped down in front of her. One was blue and the other was red. Both were very muscular.

"Wow…never knew demons worked out." Danni mumbled.

"I am Agni." The Red one said.

"And I am Rudra," The Blue one said. "We guard this part of the tower."

"That explains the barrier. But what I don't get is how you two are here…I heard you were defeated."

"It doesn't matter to you human. What matters is why your power seems familiar. We have never faced you before." Agni said

"Can I just kill you now?" Danni asked, looking inpatient.

"Prepare to die human!" Rudra said, charging at her.

Meanwhile...

Dante and Lady were running up the tower, fighting demons. Room after room.

"They're trying to slow us down!" Lady said, firing her guns at the demons. "Keron is keeping us from getting to Danni."

"But why?" Dante asked, throwing a demon back.

* * *

Danni panted as Agni and Rudra fell. The bodies disappeared but the swords remained.

"Hmm impressive for a human." The swords said.

"Well talking swords, not something you see…or hear every day." Danni mumbled.

"You're not an ordinary human are you?" Agni asked.

"I just whooped two demon asses, and you're _still_ asking that?" Danni said before noticing she had some scratches. The blood was dripping off her fingers. "When the hell did I get these?"

"Please take us with you." Rudra said as she turned to leave.

"One condition." Danni said, holding up a finger covered in blood.

"Anything, just name it." Agni said.

"No talking. Not unless I say so." Danni said, smiling.

"Fair enough." Rudra mumbled.

Danni smirked and took them out of the floor. She put them on her back and left the room, before blacking out.

Dante walked up a hallway. He froze when he saw Danni lying on the floor. Blood was slowly going down the gentle slope. He noticed Agni and Rudra as he leaned next to her. "Danni?"

Lady ran up and gasped. "She's fine." Dante said before taking out a vital star. He put it on Danni and her wounds healed.

Danni opened her eyes and sat up. She rolled her shoulders before remembering Agni and Rudra were there.

"So, how'd you get those dorks?" Dante asked with a laugh. Danni just smiled.

"You shouldn't run off like that Danni." Lady said.

"What are you my mother?" Danni snapped. Lady glared at her.

"She has a point Danni. I'm sure your mother is fine. We'll save her, don't worry."

"I hope your right." Danni mumbled.


	4. Family Reunion

"Just remember Danni to keep calm. You can't find your mother on your own in this place." Dante said as he helped her up.

Danni groaned. She had been resting after her cuts healed. But she as fine now. "Spare me the lectures, your not my father."

"Glad I'm not. Who can deal with you." Dante mumbled, so Danni wouldn't here. Danni heard him anyway she just kept moving.

Dante and Lady followed her. "I've been thinking about Keron...I've heard his voice once before al this happened...but I can't remember when."

"Think about it on the way Danni, we have no time to waste." Lady said.

They went though the un-sealed door and continued forward. They passed door after door until they came to a dead end.

Danni tapped the wall. Solid. "So, now what?"

Dante opened the nearest door. Step went down into a pitch-black area. "Don't think were going that way." he mumbled.

"Wait...something is down there...I can feel it." Danni said staring down into the darkness.

"I'll go back and see if I can find a light." Lady said, before going back down the hall.

Dante nodded and they both sat on the floor. Danni took out the book she found earlier and skimmed it. "It looks like a demon profile book." Danni said, before searching for Keron. "Keron, a powerful demon. Known to control darkness it's said he is the cause of human nightmares. In times long ago he created and uprising. He took over the human and demon worlds. He was later defeated by Sparda. He swore his return."

Dante laughed.

"What's so funny?" Danni asked.

"Sparda...was my father. He seems to be behind every powerful demon's demise." Dante said.

Danni laughed. "Well I guess I heard his voice in a nightmare..." Danni mumbled before Lady cam back with a strange object.

"Here this lights up in the dark. I'll stay up here...I think I was followed.

Danni nodded and took the object. The moment she stepped in the darkness the object glowed. Dante was following her, being cautious. At the end of the stairs was a dungeon. One spot was lit with a torch lit revealing a blonde woman hanging from shackles. Her face was covered by her hair. "Mom." Danni whispered. She ran twords her mom.

"Danni wait!" Dante shouted.

Danni stopped to late. Behind her a huge gate of square metal bars dropped down. Dante muttered something.

"Get your mother Danni, I'll find a way to get them back up." Dante said before looking around.

Danni nodded and went up to her mom. She pried open the shackles and caught her. She lied her mom on the floor. She brushed her hair aside, showing her mom's face. Her eyes were shut. "Mom? Mom are you okay?"

Dante was still looking. There was no sign of a switch. He leaned on the wall and sighed. Something clicked and the bars rose.

Danni picked up her mom and moved her outside of the bars before lying her back don. Dante approached and stood in shock.

Danni's mother was Trish...but that would mean...

Trish opened her eyes and smiled at Danni. She then noticed Dante. "It's nice seeing you again Dante."

"You to know each other?" Danni asked looking at them.

"Danni...Dante is your father." Trish explained, standing up and kissing Dante.

Danni was up at 'father'. "What?" She asked, in shock. Dante, her father? That would mean Sparda..was her grandfather. It didn't help that Dante was completely calm. "So you knew i was taking a job with my father?"

"I was going to tell you both of you, Once you got the job. I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

"You should have told me before I went to Devil May Cry!" Danni said.

"Danni-" Dante said going to say something.

"I don't want to hear it, especially from you. You said you hoped you were glad you weren't my father!" Danni said before she ran back up the stairs.

Trish glared at Dante. "You said what?"

"I didn't know and she was a little cocky." Dante said, looking nervous.

"She got that from you no doubt." Trish said. "I've been meaning to tell you Dante. I guess I figured you had enough to worry about."

"It's alright Trish. I understand now." Dante said before kissing her.

* * *

Lady grabbed Danni when she tried to run passed. Danni punched the wall, turning it to rubble. There was a hallway on the other side.

"Danni, what's wrong?" She asked.

Danni looked at her with a dark glare in her eyes. Lady gasped and let go. Danni run ahead, turning into her demon form.

Danni stopped a few minutes later and turned back. She felt tears roll down her cheeks. She went in a room and it was empty. She sat on the floor and kept crying. She whiped her tears. She had to be half way up the tower by now."

* * *

A young man sat on a high-backed chair. He stared at a mirror, on it's surface was Danni, sitting alone in a room crying. He waved his hand in front of it and the mirror disappeared. He then exited the room. He walked up some stairs and into a small room. He approached a tall black-haired man. "Tell Keron the girl is alone, half way up the tower. The others are far behind her."

"Keron will be pleased to hear this." the black-haired man said.

"Oh? And why is that Marius?" The young man asked.

"He has plans for that girl." Marius said.

* * *

Danni was almost asleep on the room's floor. Then a horde of huge black demons appeared. Danni got up, but before she could do anything to grabbed her arms. "Let me go!" She said, trying to get free there grip was to strong.

* * *

Dante and Trish had gone up the stairs and told Lady what happened. Lady told them Danni ran off and they went after her.

"So what's going on here?" Lady asked.

"Danni apparently is my daughter and well..she's mad that Trish never told her." Dante said as they ran up the tower. Demons appeared. "Damn it!"

* * *

Danni gave up trying to escape. She had to save her strength for ho was commanding them. The demons threw her in a room, shutting and locking the door.

Danni stood, brushing herself off. She looked forward and saw a young man wearing black pants & shirt with a black trench coat. "You are?" she asked, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am Alucarv please, step closer Lady Dannielle." He said.

"Danni." She said, correcting him. She stepped closer. "So…why did you bring me here?"

"To see if you know who you are." Alucarv said with a smile.

"Not anymore." Danni mumbled, looking down

"Ahh, then it's a good thing I do." He said, raising her chin so his eyes met her's. "You are an extraordinary young woman with great un-tapped power."

"What are you talking about?" Danni asked. She had no idea, she had her demon powers. What else could she have?

"I was afraid of that. It seems your parents hid that from you. Obviously they want you to be as powerless as a rat." Alucarv said before noting her angry face. "Miss. Danni, Keron can help you. He can train you to control the power you contain."

Danni bit her lower lip. "Alright…lead the way.

"This way Miss. Dannielle." Alucarv said as they walked down a dimly lit corridor.

"I told you to call me Danni." She snapped. She loaded her guns.

* * *

Dante ran up the hall only to stop at a solid wall. "He's stalling us!"

"But why?" Lady asked, panting a little.

"Think about it Lady, Danni is our daughter, so she inherited our demon powers." Trish said.

"So Danni can obtain and control Sparda's sealed powers." Lady said, gasping.


	5. Keron

Alucarv led Danni to a large circular room. Everything inside was fit for a demonic throne room. Alucarv stepped twords a giant occupied high-backed chair. "Keron, has arrived." Danni glared at him.

A huge black demon stood and went into the dim light. "Welcome Danni."

Danni just looked up and stared. She now recognized Keron..he was the source of her nightmares. She took a deep breath. _He can help you Danni S_he told herself.

"Do not be frightened Danni I shall not harm you." Keron said, slightly smiling. "Now, are you ready?" He asked.

Danni nodded, speechless. Alucarv took her weapons, lying them on a table.

"Alucarv, fetch Marius." Keron said, sitting back down.

"Have a seat Danni." Keron said before another high-backed chair appeared, but this one was human-sized. Danni smiled and sat on it. It was very comfortable. Keron then sighed as Alucarv left and went to get Marius.

After a moment a man with long-black hair came in the room. "Ahh Danni, I bid you welcome. May we get started?"

Danni nodded and noticed Keron disappeared. She got off her seat and went down to the man she expected to be Marius.

* * *

Alucarv was walking down the hallway. He planned on running into Danni's parents, he was ordered to stall them until Danni obtained Sparda's powers. As insurance that they would be no disturbance, several doors leading to the throne room's doors, including the thrown room doors, were sealed until Danni obtained them. He would not fail. Alucarv had gone down two floors by now. He stopped hearing footsteps. Soon Danni's parens and Lady came up to him. They stopped.

Trish gripped Sparda. "Where is my daughter?" She asked.

A barrier appeared behind Alucarv. He snapped his fingers and they were teleported to a coliseum. "More room for a nice fight, although, I doubt I shall need it. This shall be easy."

"We'll see about that." Dante said before taking out Rebellion.

"My, my. Three against one is rather unfair. Let's take care of that." He snapped his fingers again and Lady and Trish were transported to strange cell's at the side of the coliseum, their weapons lied where they were previously standing. "No let's see what the son of Sparda can do."

* * *

Danni lied on the floor of the Demonic throne room. She was un-conscious, a crimson red aura glowing around her.

"Good, the power of Sparda flows through you. Soon you shall have them completely and you shall obey my master." Marius said, smiling wickedly.

Danni stirred moments later and stood up. She felt stronger, full of demonic power. She wobbled and Marius caught her before she could fall. "Thanks..." She mumbled, holding her head.

Marius took her to her chair and sat her down. "How do you feel Danni?" He asked.

"Stronger...full of power." Danni answered, still holding her head. "Dizzy."

"Your powers are fully awakened my dear. They now flow through you." Marius said, smiling He pulled out a box, big enough for a choker or something, and handed it to Danni. "A gift from Keron."

Danni raised an eyebrow. She opened it, inside was a black choker with a circular emblem attached. She remembered the design from Keron's page in the book. _Keron's mark._ Danni thought. It seemed harmless enough, what bad things ever came out of jewelry? Marius took it and put it around Danni's neck. He smiled and bowed. "Keron or Alucarv should be back soon."

* * *

Dante panted. Alucarv was laughing. "I expected more from the son of Sparda." Alucarv said with a small laugh.

"You've seen nothing yet." Dante said, ignoring his wounds. He stood and blood splashed on the floor.

"You wish to fight with those wounds?" Alucarv asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll defeat you even if it kills me." Dante said, wincing.

"Alucarv, report to me at once." Keron's voice said.

"Oh what a pity. I was looking forward to finishing you." Alucarv said as he took Sparda from the ground. "I believe shall need this." He said before disappearing.

"No." Dante said, collapsing to the ground. The cell's opened and Trish ran to Dante. "They succeeded, we have to go after him."

"You have to heal Dante." Trish said.

* * *

Danni sat in her chair waiting for the others to come back. She felt less woozy now. She glanced around the room. There was no furniture besides the two chairs.

Alucarv came threw the door, carrying Sparda. Danni panicked at first. "Your mother is unharmed, she dropped it in the hall and I found it and took it to give it to the rightful owner." Alucarv said, before giving it to her. Danni sighed. "Is something wrong?" Alucarv asked.

Danni shook her head. "No, everythings fine."

* * *

Dante made his way up the tower, fully healed. Trish and Lady were behind him, but stopped to pant. "Dante slow down, we can't keep up." Lady said, panting.

Dante punched the wall. Trish sighed. "Dante, please, we have to rest. We need all our strength for Keron."

* * *

Danni fired her guns at the demon across from her. Another miss she mumbled something under her breath.

Alucarv laughed. "Try again ." He said from beside her.

Danni was trying to fire her guns while in demon form, with her new found power, it was harder. She aimed her guns again. Alucarv stepped behind her and helped her aim. Danni tried to keep herself from blushing. Alucarv let go and Danni fired. The shots hit and the demon fell. Danni smiled and hugged Alucarv. She blushed and let go.

Alucarv looked away. "V-very good Miss Danni."


	6. Goodbye

Dante kicked down a door and looked inside. "Not here either."

"No, but your getting close." Marius said with a laugh.

"Where is she?" Trish demanded. "Tell us or-"

"Or what, you'll slay me?" Marius asked. "You couldn't even beat Alucarv, how can you hope to beat me?"

"So one of Keron's slaves huh?" Dante asked before slashing at him

Marius grabbed his sword. "No one ho serves Keron is a slave, we serve him of our own free will. As does your daughter."

"Danni would never!" Trish shouted.

"Oh but she is." Marius said, smiling.

"Enough Marius." Danni said, stepping out from the shadows. "I'll take it from here."

"Very well Danni." Marius said, before disappearing.

"Danni, I'm sorry, if I would have known..." Dante said, before trailing off.

"I know, I figured as much. I'm sorry as well." Danni said.

"Did they give you Sparda's power's?" Dante asked.

"Yes. I can control them." Danni said with her head down.

"Better you then them." Dante said before he hugged her. "I'm glad your my daughter."

Danni smiled. "Well Keron is waiting." She said, withdrawing.

Dante nodded and followed his daughter up the tower. They soon arrived at Keron's throne room. Danni felt an electric shock go threw her and fell to the floor.

"You have betrayed me Dannielle." Keron said, looking angry.

"I have not. I made them trust me..and led them here so you could defeat them." Danni said, quickly making something up.

"Then you have done well." Keron said.

Alucarv came in and took Danni out to the hallway. There was something different in his eyes. He took off the chocker. "Miss. Danni, you needn't serve Keron. Unlike me...you have a choice."

"What are you talking about?" Danni asked, confused.

"I was 'drafted' by Keron. He's forcing me to serve him. But you Danni, you have a choice. I see it in you eyes you don't want to serve him."

Danni smiled. "Your right, I _was_ planning on betraying him a second ago."

"Do what you must, Miss. Danni." Alucarv said before kissing her on her cheek and leaving.

Danni's face as red from the kiss. She shook her head and ran in the thrown room, throwing her sword at Keron, who was about to attack Dante.

"You shall pay Dannielle." Keron said. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, you can't shock me anymore, I'm a free woman." Danni said with a smirk.

"You will be punished." Keron said

"Oh but first, lets turn on some lights." Danni said. A loud explosion ignited behind Danni, letting a burst of light in the room.

Keron yelled in pain. "You little wench."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you I rigged the roof with explosives? My bad." Danni said with a triumphant smile.

"You shall pay." Keron said, before throwing her parents out of the room.

"So far all I'm getting here is talk, can we get this over with?" Danni asked before more roof collapsed. "Let's see what you got."

Keron lunged at her and Danni jumped, grabbing her sword and slashing it out. Blood spilled on the floor.

* * *

Danni landed on the floor. She got a couple scratches on Keron, but nothing serious. She threw her sword aside and took Sparda from the floor and jumped. She slashed Keron across the chest before dodging his hand. She had left a giant gash. "Nice." She said before attacking again.

* * *

Keron threw Danni to the floor knocking her out. He fell back and his body began decomposing. Dante ran up to Danni and picked her up. Trish and Lady grabbed her swords. As they exited the thrown room the tower began to shake.

"It's going to sink!" Lady said.

"Let's move!" Dante said before he started running. Half-way down, Alucarv stood in there way.

"I suggest you move." Trish said, holding Danni's sword.

"I know a way out." He said. "Please, I was under the control of Keron. Anything I did to you was because of him." The tower bean to sink. "You don't have much time."

Dante nodded. "But any funny stuff and I'll kill you."

"Fair enough." Alucarv said before running down the hall. They followed him to a crimson door will a skull on it. Alucarv unlocked the door with a key before opening it. Inside was another hallway, the wall had a giant hole in it, leading to the outside.

Danni stirred and Dante set her down. She stood and saw the tower sinking. "Start jumping."

Dante and Lady jumped out first. Trish followed after as the ground grew closer. "Go Danni." Alucarv said, pushing her to the ledge.

"What about-"

"I have to deal with Nero. I'll be fine, just go." Alucarv said before kissing her cheek. "Please, all I want is for you, the woman I fell in love with, to be safe."

"Alucarv." Danni whispered. She kissed him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Alucarv said, smiling. Before Danni jumped, he murmured. "We shall meet again."

Dante caught Danni, almost falling. When he set her down the tower disappeared beneath the ground. "Alucarv." Danni said when she saw no sign of him.

"Come on Danni, let's go home." Dante said, pulling up her motorcycle.

Danni nodded and walked to her bike, before mounting. She looked at the tower and felt a tear roll down her cheek.


	7. Happenings

_When Alucarv? When shall we meet again? _Danni thought as her Kawasaki Ninja stopped in front of Devil May Cry. Dante got off and took her swords inside. Danni soon followed him. She went in the shop and lied on the couch.

"Who's on your mind?" Trish asked, sitting on the arm rest.

"Alucarv, he wasn't evil at all. He was controlled by Keron." Danni said, staring at the roof.

"He told you that?" Trish questioned

"He wasn't lieing mom. I could tell." Danni muttered. "Besides...he kissed me."

"You like him?" Trish asked.

Danni nodded. "I just hope I see him again." She whispered, before shutting her eyes.

**Two Years Later**

Danni sat in her room above Dante's shop. It had been two years since the Devil's Tower went below ground once again. Her mother had moved in with them and on occasion accompanied them on a job. They were both out tonight, on a date. So she had the task of watching the shop while they were out.

Danni went downstairs as the phone rang. _Dad really needs to invest in an answering machine._ She thought before picking up the phone. "Devil May Cry?" Sorry we're closed." She said before hanging up. A knock came to the door as Danni sat in the desk chair. "Come in." She said with a yawn.

A man with crimson dyed hair came in.

Danni fiddled with one of her guns. "Can I help you?"

"I'm guessing Dante's partner." He said, looking at her.

"Depends on who's asking." Danni said, putting her feet on the desk. This guy seemed like the business type.

"Is he home?" The man asked.

"Sorry that information only goes out to those who give their names." Danni said with a smirk.

The man reached into his pocket and handed Danni a card. "Thank you for your time Miss." He said, sounding annoyed.

Danni looked at the card, both sides were blank. She looked up. The man was gone. She didn't her the door close. She sighed and put her gun on the table. She put the card under it.

* * *

Danni was resting her head on the desk when she heard a noise from upstairs. She ran up stairs and took out her other gun. She ran to her room, the source of the noise, but saw nothing that could have caused it. The noise then sounded from her parent's room. It sounded like tapping. She burst in the room, aiming her gun. Nothing. "Alright I think I have officially lost my mind."

She put the gun in its holster before turning around. A shadowy figure stood before her. It stared at her with gleaming red eyes. "Hello."

Danni shivered. It sounded like the demon was choking on its words. "Get out of my house!" She said, aiming her gun at it. She shot at it and it disappeared.

"Now, now, none of that." It said before reappearing behind her. It held her arms, causing Danni to drop the gun. Danni screamed as the demon bit her neck. The demon let go and she collapsed to the floor. Danni couldn't move as the demon left, leaving her in pain. What had it done to her?

**An hour later.**

Dante opened the door to the shop. One of Danni's guns was on the desk. "Do you think Danni had some trouble?" He asked, taking off his jacket.

"There's no human or demon blood on the floor. Maybe she left it there when she went to bed." Trish said before kissing him and taking off her jacket.

Dante kissed her back and went up stairs. "Trish!"

Trish ran upstairs, dropping her jacket. She gasped when she saw Danni lying on the floor, looking very pale. "Danni?" Trish asked, trying to wake her daughter. Danni didn't move and Dante ran downstairs.

An ambulance arrived in no time after Dante made the call. The paramedics loaded the stretcher in the van, gently, so not to hurt Danni. Trish and Dante sat next to her, Trish holding Danni's hand. As the van took off a silhouette of a familiar demon stood beside the shop. It seemed to be worried.

Dante and Trish sat in the waiting room as the doctors examined Danni. An hour passed and not a word.

"Are you Danielle's parents?" A nurse asked as she approached them.

"Yes, how is she?" Trish asked, holding Dante's hand.

"She's resting, she seemed to have be drained of energy. She'll be fine after some rest." The nurse said with a smile.

Trish thanked her. She waited until the nurse left before asking. "What could have done that to her?"

"I'm not sure but I saw a bite mark on Danni's neck. It disappeared as they loaded her into the van." Dante said, sitting back in the seat.

* * *

Danni sat in the back seat of her mom's car.. She had just been released from the hospital. She put head on the small amount of room next to the window. The car ride h9ome was quiet and Dante stopped at his favorite diner. "Come on, you deserve it." He said, opening his door and getting out.

Danni got out of the car and wobbled. Dante helped her get balance and took her inside.

"Two strawberry sundaes." He sad to the waiter as he helped Danni into the booth.

Danni's cell rang and she put it on the table. Dante answered it. "Hey Trish, eh she's fine, tired, but fine. Were eating at the diner, we'll be home soon, love you bye."

The waiter came back and put the sundaes on the table. "Eat up." Dante said before taking a spoonful.

Danni took a spoonful and stared out the diner's window.

"Something wrong?" Dante asked, wondering if she saw something outside.

"Just tired." Danni said before taking another spoonful.

"The doc said you would. He said: "Just eat plenty, get rest. Oh and no driving for a week'" Dante said and laughed when Danni groaned.

"Why don't they just say 'Ground your daughter'?"

Dante laughed. They finished their sundaes and went home. Danni fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Dante sat next to Trish on the couch. Trish put her head on Dante's shoulder. "I'm glad she's alright."

"So am I." Dante said before kissing her.

The next morning Danni woke and went downstairs. "Morning Danni." Trish said, seeing her daughter come in the kitchen. She put a plate of food on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Danni said, sitting in a chair. She took a bite.

"Can you tell us what happened Danni, I saw bite mark on your neck as the loaded you into the ambulance." Dante said.

"Well someone called so I went downstairs. I told them we were closed. I heard a noise from upstairs so I got out one of my guns and ran upstairs. I saw nothing and went to go back downstairs when a shadow-looking demon stopped me. I fired at it and it grabbed me from behind and bit my neck. Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital.

"Well that explains the bite marks." Dante said, before eating his breakfast.

"Oh, but before I went upstairs a crimson haired guy came and gave me this." Danni said giving Dante the card, which she took from the desk last night.

"It's blank." Trish said, looking at it.

Dante inspected the card for a moment before setting down the card and pricking his finger. A drop of blood fell on th card and flowed into words. "Looks like we have a winner." Dante joked

"Be on your guard O demoness or your power shall be mine." Trish said reading the card. "He took Danni's demon powers?"

"He can't keep them though, so he'll be back for her." Dante said. Danni groaned.


	8. Alucarv's Return

"So it had to be that guy, or else he wouldn't have known Danni was alone." Trish said.

Dante nodded. 'But the question is if he's a human who obtained demon powers or he's just a demon."

Danni sighed and left the kitchen. She went to the couch in Dante's office and lied down, shutting her eyes.

Dante came in from the kitchen and sat at his desk, keeping his eyes on Danni as she fell asleep. _When he drained her power he must have drained her energy as well, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten away._ He thought.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Dante said, putting his feet on the desk.

A young man with red-brown hair came in. Dante readied his guns, just in case. The young man laughed. "Good to see you again Mr. Dante." He said.

Dante raised an eyebrow. "Have we met?" He asked

"You don't remember? Perhaps my demon form will help." He said before he turned into a familiar demon. It was Alucarv. He turned back and Dante smiled.

'Well I'll be damned, Alucarv is a half demon." Dante said, laughing.

"Actually I'm from a very small clan of demons who take on the appearance of a human. We are peaceful, so you needn't worry." He said, explain. He came closer to the desk and spotted Danni on the couch asleep. "Rough night?"

"You could say that." Dante mumbled, following his gaze.

Alucarv raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Danni woke up around noon and saw the office was empty. "Dad? Mom?"

"In the kitchen Danni" came Trish's voice.

Danni yawned and went in the kitchen and brightened up seeing Alucarv. She hugged him. "I thought-"

"I jumped at the last second and had to deal with Marius. After that I went and un-did Keron's fowl deeds." Alucarv said. "I'm sorry I did not visit sooner Miss. Danni."

Danni sighed and withdrew, sending Alucarv a glare. "_Still_ calling me 'miss'?"

"Sorry mi-" Alucarv stopped. "I'm sorry Danni."

"Apology accepted." Danni said.

Dante went in the office as the phone rang. Alucarv kissed Danni. "Would you like to go on a date?" He asked, smiling.

"Go ahead Danni." Trish said, seeing Danni was unsure. "You've had enough rest for today."

Danni smiled and ran out of the kitchen, a moment later footsteps could be heard going up the stairs.

"I was going to visit last night…but when I got here Danni was being taken away in an ambulance. Did something happen?"

Trish nodded. "I'll explain later, try not to worry about it Alucarv."

Danni came down with her hair tied up in a nice bun.

"And where are you going young lady?" Dante asked as Alucarv came into the office and stood beside Danni.

"On a date with Alucarv. Mom said it was okay." Danni said looking nervous. She had a feeling he might flip.

He seemed in thought. Danni waited patiently. "Call the shop if you spot any demon's okay?" He asked.

Danni nodded and took out her phone, showed it to her dad and put it in her pocket again. She then left with Alucarv. They went into Dante's favorite diner and sat by the window. The dinner was rather empty."So are you half?" Danni asked, looking at him.

The waiter came and they gave their orders, when she left Alucarv said. "No, I'm from a very small clan of demons that take on the appearance of a human."

"Nice." Danni said. There order came and they ate. After eating they talked. "So you have no parents?"

"No they were killed by some other demons. The rest of our clan ran off, I stayed behind and murdered the bastards. Keron found me then and admitted me into his army, soon his left hand man Marius his right." Alucarv said, sighing.

"Man that must suck." Danni said before she laughed a bit, putting her hands on the table.

"Yea...but I got to meet you out of it." Alucarv said with a smile, he took Danni's hands. "By the way, my real name is Kioda. I told Keron my father's name in case that's how he controlled the demons."

Danni smiled and kissed him. "Kioda...I like it." She said before looking out the window. Kioda let go of her hands and paid the bill. Danni caught a glimpse of red eyes. "He followed us." She mumbled as she rubbed her neck, it hurt where the demon had bit her.

"Who?" Kioda asked, following her gaze.

Her neck stopped hurting. "The demon who attacked me the other night." Danni said with a shaky voice. "he's gone now..."

"Are you positive?" Kioda asked.

Danni nodded. "My neck hurt when I saw him...the very spot where he bit me. It went away as the eyes disappeared.."

"I think we should leave." Kioda said. They got up and ran out. Danni turned on her cell as she put on her helmet. She made it was secure in her pocket before Kioda revved the engine. Danni held on tight as Kioda drove off.

Once back at the shop Danni ran inside, Kioda right behind her. Her parents stared with concern. "I'm fine...Kioda is to." They looked confused. "His real name...he lied to Keron." Kioda nodded.

**Elsewhere**

The crimson-haired man stood before an old abandoned castle. He entered and bowed to the man waiting inside. "My lord I have given the girl your mark, it awaits activation."

"You have done well Drake." The man said.

"Anything to please you Lord Akuma." Drake said, bowing.

**Devil May Cry**

Danni put up he hair as her dad sat next to her. He inspected it. "Theres nothing there Kioda. Are you sure there should be there?"

Kioda nodded. "I'm positive." He looked himself. "Perhaps not yet then."

"What do you mean?" Danni asked. She shifted uneasily.

"Well if I remember correctly, that man is a servant of Akuma. Akuma is known for being able to control demons, even half-demons by giving them a mark. That's that mans job. That man is Akuma's creation, when it bites a demon on it's neck it gives them the mark." Kioda explained.

"Giving him complete control." Dante said, in shock.

Danni groaned. "But it seems he's waiting." Kioda said, comforting Danni.

"Is there a way to stop it?" Trish asked, concerned.

Kioda switched places with Dante. "Most likely kill Akuma." he said before kissing her.

* * *

"You called for me my lord?" Drake asked, before bowing.

"Yes I been thinking about the girl. Legend has it that she's Sparda's granddaughter am I correct?" Akuma asked.

"Yes but that is merely a legend sire." Drake said, legends about half-demons tended to be false.

"But if she was, would she not make the perfect queen/" Akuma asked, since he soon would be the king of both worlds.

"Of course my lord, but the ma-"

"The mark shall remain." Akuma interrupted. Drake nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Danni?" Kioda asked, looking down at her. She was lying on the couch, her head on a pillow on his lap.

"Hmm?" Danni said, looking up at him. She had fallen asleep, feeling tired again.

"Just making sure you're alright. You were shivering." Kioda said, concerned.

"Just cold." Danni said. Kioda got a blanket from on the couch and put it over her. "Thanks." She said, closing her eyes.

"I love you Danni." Kioda whispered before kissing her.

"I love you too Kioda." Danni whispered back before she fell asleep.

Dante came in drenched, having gone out in the pouring rain for information. "No luck on a location, but I got some rumors."

Kioda put a finger to his lips before gently slipping out from under Danni's head. Dante smiled/ They went in the kitchen where Trish was waiting, reading the _Demonic Spirits and the unknown._ "It may help." Kioda said, sitting down.

"Well it sounds like he's slowly taking over the human and demon worlds, unfortunately he already started. Half the world has been taken over."

"Nothing on Akuma in here." Trish said.

Kioda sighed. "I hope we find the location soon, who knows when he's planning to activate the mark."


	9. A not so Happy Birthday

Danni woke up the next morning and saw no one was in the office yet again. They wouldn't have left her alone….or did they? All the lights were out. She walked to the kitchen and turned on the lights. A cake with 'Happy Birthday' on it was on the table. Trish, Dante and Kioda popped up. "Happy Birthday Danni!"

Danni hugged them. "Believe it or not I forgot what today was."

Trish smiled. "We don't blame you Danni."

Kioda handed Danni a bag, as she withdrew, and smiled. "I wasn't sure what to get you."

Danni looked in the bag. Inside was a book entitled Demon Legends. "I've been meaning to get this, but you know."

Trish gave Danni a leather chocker and a small charm she could put on a keychain.

Dante smiled and took something from his pocket. Car keys. "It's an Aston Martin V12 vanquish. I saw you staring at it threw the hospital window."

"Dad, thank you!" Danni said, hugging him. "Can I go drive it?"

* * *

Akuma waited for Drake to return. He summoned up a mirror and said. "Show me Dannielle." The mirror's surface shimmered and showed Danni going out of Devil May Cry and going in a black car. She smiled, butting her head on the dashboard. Akuma smiled. "Soon Dannielle, soon you shall be my queen."

Drake entered and waited for Akuma to finish. The mirror disappeared in a shimmer. Akuma waited. "The preparations are complete my lord."

"Then move on with the plan." Akuma said, looking impatient.

* * *

"Danni?" Dante asked as he entered her room.

Danni looked up from her new book and smiled. "Yea?"

Dante pulled out a silver amulet with a ruby in the middle.

"But that's-"

"I want you to have it Danni. It is, after all, rightfully yours." Dante said, sitting on her bed.

"Thanks." Danni said before putting it away in a safe. "I know how much it means to you."

Dante smiled as she yawned. "Get some sleep; I'll wake you for lunch."

Danni nodded and slipped under the blankets. She felt Dante kiss her forehead before falling asleep. She was woken by Dante shouting.

"Danni, wake up damnit!" She heard Dante shout before gunshots were heard. She opened her eyes and sat up, staring into the hallway. Dante was in the hall, firing his guns at something.

Demons! Danni thought as she grabbed her guns from her nightstand. She fired at the demon's entering her room. She slid under them and Dante told her to run. She ran down the stairs, jumping off half-way when a demon appeared. Kioda and Trish were fighting demons. They made a path to the door and Kioda followed Danni out. Huge Goatlings, Danni recognized from the Demonic Spirits book, appeared and Danni fired her guns. Something grabbed her and her guns dropped. She looked back to see a Goatling's face before everything went black.

When she woke she was lying in a canopy bed in a royally-furnished room. She stood and went up to the corner of the room, where three mirrors, as big as her, stood against the wall. She was in a medieval-style dress and a silver circlet was on her head. She tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge. She cursed and sat on the bed, finding the door locked.

The crimson-haired man entered the room. "Ah you're finally awake. Lord Akuma was worried he used a bit too much."

"Of what?" Danni demanded, crossing her arms.

"Of a special demon powder that makes you sleep. You've been out for a day." He said. "And may I be the first to welcome you to Lord Akuma's castle, my lady." He said before bowing. "My Lord wishes to see you."

Danni sighed, stood up, and followed the man. She wanted to see who arranged all this...and to see if he could take the damn tiara off. The halls were dimly lit and dreary, but the man seemed to see just fine. They soon arrived at two large doors. "Wait here." The man said before going in the doors. Danni smiled and backed up only to hit two demons. "Damnit." She muttered. She then waited, seeing trying to escape was pointless. A few moments later the man came back and ushered her in.

Danni approached the man at the front of the room. He was standing in front of two identical high-backed chairs. He turned hearing their footsteps. He had a human appearance, his hair was long and grey, and his eyes matched. There was something off about them. He was a bit taller than her. He smiled. "Welcome Dannielle."

Danni just sighed. "You're Akuma?" She asked

"But of course. And may I say Dannielle; you are more beautiful in person." He said before a bouquet of black roses appeared in his hand.

Danni took the roses. "Yes, but I have an ugly side."

Akuma laughed. "I'm sure your demon side is just as beautiful." Danni shrugged and smelled the roses. Akuma took Danni's hand, causing the bouquet to fall. "Dannielle, marry me and together with my army at our command we shall rule the human and demon worlds."

"Can you please take this damn thing off?" Danni asked, pointing at the circlet.

"I'm afraid not, that keeps you here on the island. If you did manage to take it off, a barrier would appear around the island and on the castle's exits. I cannot let my queen leave me."

"Then the answer is no." Danni snapped, turning to leave.

"I believe you'll reconsider...concerning I have your parents and that demon that was trying to keep my demons from taking you." Akuma said with a smile.

Kioda...that little...he has me trapped. Danni thought, hiding her anger. "Let me think about it...its marriage after all..." Danni said, not looking at him.

"Very well, Drake, take Danni to her room, and don't let her out until she accepts." Akuma said.

Drake nodded and took my arm.

"But..." Danni began, but Drake cut her off with a yank.

He ignored her and drake dragged her back to the room and threw her in. She stood up and sat at the vanity chair. On the vanity were some other circlets. The mirror shimmered, causing Danni to jump. Akuma was pacing in the throne room.

"What am I going to do Drake? She probably thinks I'm a monster for what I have done. I love her Drake..."

"How do you even know what love is?" Danni muttered.

"Sire, are you sure it was love?" Drake asked.

"When I first saw her Drake...I felt this abnormal feeling inside me...I just knew it was love...and I had to have her." Akuma said, sitting on his throne.

"Perhaps you should apologize my Lord, show her the castle, her future land..." Drake suggested.

"Perhaps you're right..." He said, conquering up another bouquet of black roses. They were beautiful. "I shall return."

The mirror shimmered and showed her face again. She sighed and brushed her hair. She went over to the bed and pretended that she was crying. She heard a knock. "Go away." She said, making it sound convincing. The door opened.

"Please Dannielle, let me apologize..." Akuma said.

Danni turned to him. "Well?" She choked.

He sat on the bed and gave her the bouquet. "I'm sorry...I'm just so in love with you."

Danni just stared at the bouquet.

Akuma kissed her cheek. "Will you join me on a tour of the castle?"

"I'd love to, but one question...who put me in this dress?" Danni asked.

Akuma laughed. "A female servant of mine...she'll wake you tomorrow for breakfast." He said, smiling.

"Shall we then?" She asked, smiling.

He nodded and took her hand. Danni laughed and wrapped her arm around his. They walked all around the castle, talking and Akuma showed her the entire island. "Now," He said as they stood before two wood doors carved to look like wooden ivy grew on it. "This is my most favorite place in the entire castle."

The doors opened to reveal a huge beautiful garden with all the flowers from around the world. Danni gasped and walked in. She found a Sakura tree with a bench underneath and sat on it. "It's gorgeous." Danni breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Akuma said, sitting next to her. Danni noticed then that Akuma was strangely hansom. "It's all yours."

"If I accept..." Danni said, looking away.

"No, no...I'll give you time to think about it...it was, after all, sudden."

"Thank you Akuma." Danni said before kissing his cheek. "Does this castle have everything?"

"Well, now it does my dear Dannielle." Akuma said, kissing her cheek.

Danni smiled and laughed a bit. She sighed and took a deep breath. Her stomach growled then.

"Let's go get Dinner." Akuma said before standing up. Danni nodded and stood, wrapping her arm around his again. They laughed as they passed a couple demons fighting. Drake ran into break them up. After dinner Danni went to bed.

A woman came in and bowed to Danni. "Can I get you anything my lady?" She asked.

"Are there any nightgowns, I don't want to ruin this..." Danni said, trying to take off the dress.

The woman nodded and helped her out of the dress and gave her a nightgown. Danni slipped it on and sighed. The woman then took off the circlet to replace it with another one. Two thin silver bands waved in opposite directions and joined together for small moments. At her forehead a blue stone glistened. Danni sighed. _So only certain people could easily remove these enchanted circlets Akuma has._ She thought.

"If you need anything else my lady, just call for an Allianna." She said, bowing.

"Thank you Allianna, and please, smile." Danni said.

"Yes mam." She said, smiling. "You're fond of Lord Akuma?"

Danni nodded and sat under the covers. "He's very sweet."

She smiled and bowed before leaving. Danni sighed and fell asleep.


	10. Days spent

Danni was woken by Allianna. She then noticed the girl's face resembled Kioda's a bit. "Ally, do you possibly know a Kioda?"

"Kioda? Kioda Delmar?" She asked, frantic. Danni nodded, Kioda having told her his clans name at her birthday. "Oh my Lady, how do you know my cousin?"

"Your cousin…_is _my boyfriend…" Danni said, before the girl started crying. "He's alive; I promise you...I believe Akuma has him locked up in the dungeon."

"Oh my lady, Akuma has me marked…please, don't think I'm ordering you, but you _must _marry Lord Akuma, if you do not he will kill my cousin!" Ally said, panicking.

"Don't worry Ally; he has my parents locked up as well, I figured he's trapping me into the marriage." Danni said, before dressing. Ally changed the circlet once again; this one was a bit grander then the last. Danni sighed and went out into the hallway. She walked down the hall and went to the grand garden Akuma had given her. Drake was watering the flowers and bowed as she sat beneath the Sakura tree.

Once Drake was finished he joined her. "Good morning my Lady, very lovely isn't it?"

Danni just nodded. Akuma walked passed and noticed her. "Well good morning Danni, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very well." Danni said before Drake left them alone. Akuma sat beside her. "I was thinking-"

Akuma shifted and pulled out a small blue velvet box. "Say no more Danni, only agree."

"Akuma, I'd be honored to marry you." She said before kissing him. Akuma slipped on the ring and kissed her, holding her neck. "Drake!" he shouted, turning away.

Drake ran in and bowed. "You called for me my Lord?"

"Dannielle has accepted, begin the preparations at once." Akuma said, smiling. Danni kissed him once more and exited the garden. She went down to the dungeon and visited her parent's and Kioda. She told them what had happened and they comforted her. She went to her room and found a headless manikin was in the corner of the room, on it was a white medieval-style dress. _Looks like Akuma knew I'd accept. _She thought as she ran her fingers down the fabric. It felt like silk.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Drake asked.

Danni gasped, turning around. "Drake…you scared me."

"I apologize my lady." Drake said, bowing. "I did not mean to."

"It is gorgeous." Danni said, smiling. "But..."

"Is something wrong?" Drake asked.

Danni sat on the bed. "Can you ask Akuma to let my parents go...I always wanted my dad to walk me down the aisle."

"I'll see what I can do, no promises my lady." Drake said before leaving. Danni sighed.

"Am I going to be prisoner forever?" Danni muttered. She heard noises from outside her door, shouts and blood spilling. She gasped, a strange demon enter her room. She screamed, trying to turn into her devil form but couldn't_. Dammit the mark! _Shegrabbed a sword, which she found inside the closet and cut the wall open. She jumped, but not before the demon cut her, and landed in her garden. She ran and hid under the Sakura tree.

"Danni!" Akuma shouted.

She heard roars of pain and poked out slightly to see the demon dead and Akuma holding a sword, covered in blood. She stepped out. "I'm fine." She said, holding her arm where the demon cut her.

"Did it scratch you?" He asked, removing her arm. He gasped, seeing a gash. "Come now, we'll get that taken care of."

Danni nodded and followed Akuma. They went to the healers room and the healer began washing the cut. "What _was _that?"

"A demon who defies my rule. He was after me, to kill me." Akuma said before looking sad. "When he found out that wasn't possible for him to do so...he came after you. I'm sorry Danni, I did not want this harm to come to you."

_He actually cares... _Danni thought. "It's alright. I don't blame you Akuma."

The healer began rapping bandages around the wound.

"My demon powers...I tried using them, to defend my self, but they didn't work." Danni said.

"I forgot to tell Drake to give them back, but surely you could have still defended yourself." Akuma said.

"One, I panicked, two..I never fought in a _dress_." Danni muttered, making 'dress' sound like poison.

Akuma laughed and kissed her. "Now, will it leave a scar Jade?"

"It shouldn't my Lord." Jade said, bowing.

"Good." Akuma said with a smile. He took Danni's hand and took her to the garden. There was no sign of the demon that attacked her. Danni sat down on a bench near a bush of blue roses. Akuma joined her.

"I will release your parents for the wedding...but that Kioda fellow...he has escaped somehow." Akuma said.

Danni hid her shock. "Good riddance to him." She muttered.

Akuma smiled and Drake appeared in the garden. "Danni, would you like to come with me o a trip?" He asked.

Danni nodded. Akuma smiled. "Drake, get a cloak for Danni, shes coming with me."

"Yes my Lord." Drake said before disapearing. I smiled and kissed Akuma. I then went to my room and Ally was eying the dress. "Oh, madam, I didn't expect you back." She said. I noticed the wall was half-fixed already and Awas fiddling with a circlet. She replaced it with the current one I was wearing. "Enjoy your trip with Akuma, my lady."

I nodded and sat on the bed, putting the sword back in the closet. Drake came in and gave me a blue cloak. He helped me put it on. Drake then took me to a small doc where a yacht was waiting. Akuma helped me on and I went inside. I sat on a loveseat just as the ship took off. Akuma joined me and smiled. "Would you like anything?"

"Well I am sort of hungry." I said, holding my stomach. "Either that or sea sick."

A servant came in with some food and a small table. She placed the table in front of Danni and Danni thanked her. "When we return Danni I have arranged for you to have a bodyguard. Also if you'd like you have access to the training room."

"What about my demon powers? And the mark?" Danni asked.

"Your demon powers will be returned, but the mark shall remain, un-activated of course."

"But surely you can remove it; after all there is no need for it." Danni said before taking another bite. "So why-"

"Before Drake bit you, I had only heard about your amazing victory against Keron. I only knew what you looked like after Drake bit you. Unfortunately the mark cannot be removed. I promise you though, to never use it to manipulate you."

Danni smiled and kissed him. _I'm guessing he doesn't know who I am. Also, he isn't giving away that if he dies I'll be free of it. How long can I keep this act up?_ She asked herself as she kissed him. She withdrew and began eating again.

The trip went without trouble and when they arrived back a Goatling stood waiting on the docks. Danni blinked and stared.

"Dannielle, this is Kono, he's a Blood Goat and he will be your bodyguard." Akuma explained. Drake came into view. "Now Danni, in order for your powers to be returned Drake-"

"Must bite me." Danni said, figuring that would be the case. She moved her hair from her neck and nodded, saying she was ready. Drake suddenly was behind her and bit her neck. Danni bit back a scream. She felt her powers being returned and fell to the ground as Drake released her. Akuma picked her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Danni just nodded. "Your dismissed Drake."

Drake nodded and left. Before going in the castle he picked up a huge bag and put it over his shoulder. Danni raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll go train." Danni said before going in the castle. Kono followed her. Danni found all her things, except for Sparda, was now in her room. She grabbed a t-shirt and jens before going behind a folding screen. "Madam," Kono said with a low growl. "if I may ask, the silver-haired man and blonde woman are your parent's correct?"

Danni nodded, stepping out from the folding screen with a t-shirt and jeans on. She grabbed her sword and put her guns in their holsters.

"Then why may I ask, is your hair black?" He asked. "I know little of human mating, but don't offspring of humans have traits of both parents?"

"Yes, but I uh...inherited my dad's hair and got made fun of by other humans. So I dyed my hair black." Danni said as she walked to the training room. "The dye comes out...but I'm afraid of being laughed at."

"No one in Akuma's kingdom would dare laugh at you Lady Dannielle." Kono said.

"But what if Akuma doesn't like it?" Danni asked.

"Doesn't like what Dannielle?" Akuma asked, coming around the corner.

"My natural hair color...I uh died my hair." Danni said, looking away.

"I'm sure it's beautiful." he said before kissing her and going off.

Danni trained for a few hours and when she went back to her room she found a note next to a circlet

_My queen, this is the circlet you shall wear tomorrow up until the coronation. If you have any trouble ask Allianna for help. For now, my queen, rest for tomorrow you wed. Drake._

Danni sighed and lied on her bed. So this was it, the last night she'd probably sleep alone. She felt a tear roll down her cheek before falling asleep.


	11. An Un Holy union

Danni woke in the middle of the night, hearing a strange noise. She grabbed her gun and pointed it in the darkness. "Who's there?" She asked.

Drake and Kono burst in, Drake the only one with the sword, "Are you alright my Lady?"

"What's going on?" Danni demanded.

"It doesn't matter, as long as your safe Lady." Kono said.

Danni looked out the window and saw something fly by. She gasped. She knew Drake saw it too for he ran over to the window. He looked out, trying to see what it was. He closed the shutters and a barrier appeared. "Whatever it was it's gone now and will not bother you." Drake said. "Go back to sleep my Lady, it won't bother you again."

Danni nodded and lied back down..

* * *

Allianna woke Danni the next morning and helped her with the dress. She ate in her room and stared out into the garden through the window. She noticed two demons resembling gargoyles sat outside her window. She sighed. Allianna put on the circlet and veil. She bowed. "I will come for you when everything is ready."

"Thank you Allianna, for everything." Danni said before Ally left the room. She took a deep breath. She went to the three mirrors and stared. _I look like a queen_. She thought, she fiddled with a strand of her hair._ Perhaps I can get the dye out tonight._

"Are you ready my Lady?" Kono asked as he came in. Danni nodded. She followed him and they went to the throne room. Kono handed her a bouquet of black roses. He growled slightly at Dante before going inside. Danni sighed and sat in a chair that was next to the door.

"Danni, are you sure?" Dante asked, looking down at her.

Danni nodded. "He could capture Kioda at any time, plus after this your going back into the dungeon, I can't convince him to let you go." She said, whispering.

Dante leaned down and hugged her. "Does he know about our grandfather?" Dante asked her.

Danni shook her head. "The amulet is still locked up tight." She said, smiling. He hugged her.

Kono popped out his head. "It is time Lady." He said before going back inside.

Danni stood up, took a deep breath. This was it. She wrapped her arm around Dante's and held onto her bouquet as her dad walked her down the aisle. She held back tears. The throne room was decorated with the most beautiful array of flowers one has ever seen. Demons on both sides of the aisle watched Danni and her father as they decented the aisle. Akuma smiled, in awe of Danni. Danni hugged her father before joining Akuma at the alter.

"You look beautiful Dannielle" He whispered.

**An hour later**

"And do you Dannielle, take Akuma, to be your husband?" The demon 'priest' asked Danni.

Danni took a deep breath. "I do." Danni answered with a smile.

"Then by all the power vested in me by the underworld, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." He said before stepping back.

Akuma leaned in and kissed Danni on the lips before turning to the demons, who waited in silence. "Your queen!"

They cheered and Danni forced her smile to widen. She was glad she took Drama in her last year of high school. She kissed Akuma and they cheered louder. There was a celebration afterward, but Danni excused herself. She was out on a balcony outside of the ballroom. She took a deep breath. The night air was rich with the scent of flowers from her garden. She smiled. Something on the wall next to her moved and she shot around. It jumped down and put a hand over her mouth, staying in the shadows. "Don't scream Danni, it's me." A familiar voice said.

Danni's eyes widened as she saw the demons golden eyes. It was Kioda, she hugged him, and he held her close. "You shouldn't be here, you'll be caught." She whispered.

"I don't care, I wanted to see you. I was here last night, but that damn Drake barred your window." He whispered back, still holding me close. "You look beautiful."

"I would look better if it were you Kioda." Danni said. He disappeared and Drake came out. She whipped her tears.

"My Queen." He said bowing. He noticed her trying to get rid of her tears. "Is something wrong? Did someone upset you?"

Danni shook her head. "I'm just happy, ever girl dreams of getting married. Even the demon ones."

Drake gave her a handkerchief. Danni whipped her tears with it and thanked him. "Please, come inside my Lady, it's rather nippy out here and we don't want you getting sick."

Danni nodded and followed him inside, looking back to see if she could get one last glimpse of Kioda. There was no sign that he was ever there. She sighed and rejoined Akuma inside. That night she lied in her bed, the circlet and veil thrown on the floor. She tried holding back her tears, but to no avail. She sighed and calmed herself, which took a half hour. She fell asleep afterwards and was awoken when Akuma came into her room.

"Danni, are you alright? Drake said you were on the balcony crying." He said, sitting on the bed.

"I'm fine Akuma." She said, keeping her voice steady. He kissed her and there was a rustle of clothing. Danni turned and saw Akuma had taken his shirt off. "What are you doing?"

"Can I not please my new wife?" He asked, before he hovered over her. Danni held back a gasp and slipped from under him and stood against the wall. Akuma looked confused.

"Please Akuma…I'm not ready…for _that._" She said. He walked over and kissed her, slowly moving down to her neck. "Akuma please, stop."

He stopped, drawing back to look at her, his arms on the wall on both sides of her. "You do not want children?" He asked. "A family?" Danni shook her head.

_Not with you, at least._ She thought. Akuma sighed and went to sit on the bed. He picked up the circlet and put it on her vanity. He picked got the circlet she wore at night and slipped it on her as she sat on the bed. He kissed her and left.

Akuma slid the door shut slowly, after seeing Danni was asleep. Drake appeared from behind her.

"You wished to see me my Lord?" He asked with a whisper.

"Yes, search for Kioda and kill him, I believe Dannielle is...infatuated with him." Akuma whispered back with anger in his voice. "I shall activate her mark; she _will_ be mine and _only_ mine!"

Drake nodded. "I'll gather your finest warriors my liege." He said before leaving Akuma alone in the hall before Danni's room.


	12. 12

Danni woke the next morning feeling completely refreshed. She noticed her closet was filed with tons of gowns and her vanity full of jewelry. She dresses in one of her gowns and Ally came in to change the circlet. Danni looked at the jewelry as Ally brushed and braided her hair she ripped off the circlet to put on a diamond headband. She then left her room, Kono following, and went to the dining hall. She smiled and sat to the right of Akuma. "Good morning Akuma." She said.

Akuma smiled and smiled more after a moment. He kissed her. "Eat up; you'll need it for your first day as queen."

Danni nodded and ate the food that was brought to her. The coronation was short, and ended after Danni met Akuma's warriors. She kept a smile on, bearing with the sweltering heat of the day. Akuma and she then went to the throne room. Danni leaned into the cushion on the high-backed chair and sighed, the room much cooler then the outside. "Do you like it so far?" Akuma asked, showing his relief as well.

Danni nodded and Ally brought them some water before Drake and two Abyss Goat's, larger then Kono, came in. They bowed.

"Well?" Akuma asked before Drake stood.

"My Lord we found Kioda on the grounds, these two fools killed him." Drake said, frowning.

Danni had to fight to hold back tears and shock. _Kioda….is dead? No…he can't be..Kioda you idiot!_ She thought.

Akuma growled. "I told you to bring him back alive!" He threw something at the Abyss Goat's and they burst into flame before they perished. Danni went to calm him, and he reacted by throwing her across the room.

Kono ran to her. "Your highness, are you alright?" He blocked Akuma from coming near Danni. She stood up and stayed close, and she could feel blood running down her leg. Kono cursed, seeing the blood and took her to Jade. She took off the dress and Kono turned around. Danni winced as Jade poured water on the wound. She wrapped the wound in bandages. She checked my arm wound and didn't bother to re-bandage it.

"You heal quickly." She said. She made sure the bandages were tight and smiled. "All set my Lady, but take it easy."

Kono helped Danni up and Akuma was standing in the door way. Kono went to block her but Danni stopped him. She joined him and we went to the garden. "Dannielle forgive me..."

"It's alright Akuma." Danni said before she rubbed her neck, it felt sore.

That night Akuma came to her room again. She had just dressed for bed and Ally brought Danni some tea. She sipped it and thanked Ally as Akuma stood in her doorway. "Your dismissed for the night Ally, get some sleep." Danni said.

Ally nodded and bowed to her and Akuma before leaving. Akuma shut the door. He lingered behind Danni as she sipped her tea and gently massaged her neck. Once she was finished her tea he kissed it. A strange sensation flowed threw her and she smiled when Akuma wrapped his arms around her. "Will you join me on the bed my dear?" He whispered.

Danni nodded and went over to the bed before sitting down. _Wait, what's wrong with me? I can't control my actions. Get off the bed you idiot._Danni thought, trying to get up. Nothing worked. Akuma kissed her and lied her so her head rested on the pillow. She kissed him back. _You idiot stop him! What's wrong with _. She thought. Akuma kissed her neck and she gasped. Danni didn't remember the rest. She just woke up, naked next to Akuma, who was also nude. She gasped and quickly changed. Akuma woke as she finished dressing. He smiled, got up and dressed himself. He took Danni in his arms and kissed her. "Your mine Dannielle, and no one else's." He said before kissing her. "No other demon can have my queen."

Danni faked a smile. "I'll meet you in the dining room." Akuma nodded and left the room. Danni went to the three mirrors and pulled down her dress she moved her hair and saw a mark there. _No! He promised!_She sat on the floor and cries.

"Danni." Kioda's voice whispered.

Danni gasped and looked up to her mirrors Kioda's face looked at her, covered in cuts. He was in his demon form. "Kioda But Drake-"

"Drake thought I was dead Danni, but he nearly succeeded. He wanted to kill me so there was no chance to break the mark's effect on you. He gave you a special mark Danni." He grimaced.

"Kioda where are you..I need you..Akuma..he..." Danni looked away, not able to say it.

"Hurry, open your window." Kioda muttered. Danni went to her room's window and opened it. Kioda slipped in and winced before leaning on the wall. "Forgot about the stomach wounds."

Danni sat him on the bed. Ally came in and gasped. "Ally I need bandages and quick. Also get Kono for me."

Ally nodded and ran out. Kioda watched her go. "It couldn't be." He muttered.

"Allianna Delacort." Danni muttered as she cleaned his wound. Kioda turned back to human. 'she claims to be your cousin."

"She is, we grew up together, but I doubt she recognized me." Kioda said before wincing more. "That hurts Danni."

"It should," Danni muttered. "it's the antiseptic warding off infection."

Kioda leaned down and kissed Danni. Kono came in and looked at her. "My lady, who is this?" He asked, looking ready to fight.

"A friend Kono, can you make sure Akuma doesn't catch him?" Danni asked. Kono nodded before Ally came in and smiled at Kioda.

"It's been awhile." She muttered before helping Danni with the bandages. Kono went outside and guarded Danni's door.

Hours later a knocked on the door. "Lady, Akuma is here." Kono's voice said.

Ally quickly hid Kioda before making it look like she was braiding Danni's hair. "You can come in sire."

Akuma stepped in with a plate of food "I thought you were joining me."

"Ally came and we ended up talking for hours, I'm sorry." Danni said as Ally finished braiding her hair. She smiled. "I was just about to come."

"Ah don't worry about it my queen. I brought you something to eat anyway." Akuma said.

"Ally already brought me some food, but thank you." Danni said. Akuma sighed and left. Danni sighed. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Ally brought out Kioda.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she headed out he noticed the mark.

"To train, I need to get stronger if I'm to take down Akuma." Danni said before she left.

* * *

Akuma paced in the throne room. Drake entered and bowed. "You wished to see me my Lord?"

"Yes, I want to know more about Dannielle, I have a feeling she's a stronger demon then we believe. Go and see what you can find." Akuma said.


	13. Of Freedom and Plans

When Danni came back Ally was changing Kioda's bandages, all the wounds on his face were gone. Kioda smiled at Danni. "Ally was kind enough to get me books for my search…I think I know how to remove the mark without killing Akuma."

"Kioda...before you do, there's something you should know." Danni said before looking away as she sat on the bed. "Last night…Akuma…"

"He didn't Danni…I saw it last night, and even if he went to, I would have killed him. Drake came in and got him before he could and when he got back you were asleep. He just stripped and lied next to you." Kioda said.

Danni sighed with relief. "Well, how?"

Kioda nodded to Ally and she left. Kioda then laid Danni on the bed and smiled. "You're going to have to let me...stab you...in the mark area. You'll probably be unconcious for the rest though."

Danni bit her lip and nodded, and braced for it. She felt a stab in her back and winced. She felt alot of blood pour down her back and she blacked out. When she woke up Kioda was leaning over the bed and everything in her body flet looser. She turned her back to him and pulled down her shirt a bit. "Well?"

"It's gone." Kioda said. He winced and lied on his back.

"Are you alright?" Danni asked, turning back around. She put her head on his bare chest and looked up at him. He nodded.

"My wound just hurts a bit, that's all." Kioda said before he kissed her and fell asleep. Danni sighed and fell asleep herself.

The next morning Ally woke her and she dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Kioda was lying on the floor, dressed already. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "Ahh what a joy to be free." He muttered.

Danni laughed. She put on her sword and gun holsters before slipping her guns in them. She went out and went to the training room she saw Akuma fighting an Abyss Goat, she didn't pay attention to his fight, just looked for her sparring partner. He walked over and kissed her, having had defeated it.

"Are you troubled my queen?" he asked, looking at her.

Danni shook her head. "I'm fine, just came to train. A girl's gotta keep fit." She said before Drake came in.

Drake bowed to them and smiled. "Lord Akuma, I have gotten that information for you." He said.

"Please, do tell." Akuma said as he wrapped his arms around Danni's waist.

"Dannielle is Sparda's granddaughter." Drake said. Danni shivered.

_Oh shit, he found out…what am I going to do?_ Danni thought. Akuma kissed her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a…powerful heritage?" Akuma asked.

"You never asked." Danni said. "And I thought it be obvious since I defeated Keron so easily."

"Hmm, true. Seems when we mate we'll have a powerful child together." Akuma muttered before kissing her. Danni kissed him back, a bit reluctant to make it passionate like him.

Akuma stopped and smiled. He let go of Danni and she left. She ran to her room and panicked, pacing in front of the bed. Kioda watched her. "Is something wrong Danni?" He asked.

"Akuma knows of my heritage…he's going to have sex with me one way or another tonight if I don't do something." Danni says. She only stopped pacing when Kioda grabbed her hand.

"Calm down Danni, I won't let him, my wounds are almost healed…I'll be fit enough to fight him if need be." Kioda said before pulling her on the bed. He kissed her. "Just calm down Danni. Stress never helps the thought process."

Danni smiled and kissed him. She then got up, found her safe and twirled the combination lock before something _clicked_ and the safe door opened. All her valuables were still inside, including the Vanquish keys. She took out the amulet and put the chain over her head before letting the amulet hang from her neck. "Alright grandpa, I'm hoping you'll help me here." Danni muttered, staring at the ruby, holding the pendant in her hand. It flashed and Danni jumped. Kioda was at her side in a split second.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. He didn't see anything wrong with the amulet.

"It flashed." Danni muttered, still staring. Suddenly her window smashed and Dante came, sword in hand. Trish was behind him, holding ebony and ivory. "How the hell-"

Dante held up a golden amulet that had a ruby in it as well. "It flashed just a second ago...I figured maybe you figured out a way to send a distress call."

"I have no idea how I did." Danni muttered. She let go of the amulet. "I'm taking down Akuma…I'm just hoping I'm strong enough."

"We'll be beside you the entire time Danni." Dante muttered.

"No…I want to do this alone." Danni said.

Kioda stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure?"

Danni nodded and kissed him. "I love you Kioda." She whispered. "I always did."

"As I have loved you Dannielle." Kioda whispered back. He then remembered Dante was in the room. He stepped back and cleared his voice. Danni laughed.

Dante smiled. "Did you screw my daughter?" he asked.

Kioda blushed. "O-of course not Dante. I just stabbed her."

Dante's eyes widened and looked at Danni. "He did it to get rid of the mark dad. Chill, I'm still a virgin." Danni said.

Dante smiled, and laughed a bit. "Eh as long as it was someone Danni wanted. If it was Akuma…he'd be decapitated by now." He paused. "So the mark is gone?"

Danni nodded and showed him the bear skin. "It doesn't even hurt at all, like it used to after Drake bit me."

Dante nodded. "So, what's the game plan?"

They discussed the plans to take down Akuma and they all agreed they'd take down any demon that protected him. Danni would go on alone taking down Drake before Akuma. Danni went out into her garden with Kono and watched as two birds fought each other over a worm on the walkway. One was a huge black crow while the other was a blue jay. The Blue jay eventually won, having the advantage of small size in case of escape. Danni was slightly amazed; she'd thought the crow would surely win. But in the end the blue jay grabbed the worm and flew victoriously away to a nest in a tree. "It seems that brawn isn't always more favorable in battle." Kono commented, having seen the fight himself.

"Do you think, then, that I'll have a chance against Akuma?" Danni asked, watching the crow fly away.

"Perhaps, but I think if my legends are correct, Sparda was more powerful then the king of Demons." Kono said.

"You have a point." Danni muttered. "But I think Akuma might be more powerful than Mundus."

"Don't worry my queen. I believe you shall be victorious." Kono said.

Danni smiled. "Thank you Kono, you don't know how much that means to me."


	14. The Demise

Danni cringed in pain as she fell to the floor infront of a laughing Akuma. He laughed. "Even without your mark, your under my control, but soon my dear, soon you shall be dead. It's such a pity, you were a great queen.

To think, that only a few minutes ago, Danni had the advantage over him. Now she was cringing on the floor, her sword broken into a hundred pieces, her guns, across the room. She failed Kioda, and even worse, she failed the world.

Danni stood up and held my arms out. "Well, at least the history books can't say I never tried, so, come get me."

Akuma smiled more and lunged at her. Suddenly Sparda appeared in her hand and she stabbed Akuma just as he stabbed her. "You never cease to amaze me Dannielle."

"Yea, well at least I know, I died taking you down." Danni said, cringing. She drove it in farther and blood gushed out of akuma, and after a couple minutes, he died. Danni ripped out Akuma's sword, blood rushing out after, and she fell to the floor. _I'm sorry mom, dad, and especially you Kioda._

Everything went black then and Danni woke up in the demon world. She looked around, confused and stood up. "Where am I?"

"Your recovering, granddaughter." A deep, male voice said.

Danni turned and gasped when she saw Sparda. She snapped herself out of her shock and smiled. "Well, the legendary dark knight himself. What honor brings you to me?"

"I can't let my granddaughter, the demon who's more powerful then me, die." Sparda says before pausing. "Why didn't you use you demonic powers?"

"I was afraid Akuma still had control over them." Danni says, putting Sparda on her back, which, apparently she had with her.

"Akuma wished he had control over your powers, which is why he took them from you. After this, you must never doubt the gift you've been given. It may betray you." Sparda says.

"I'll remember that, plus, I wounded his ego didn't I?"Danni said with a wide smile.

"DANNI!" Kioda shouted.

Danni looked down to see a viewing mirror, and Kioda holding her unconscious body. "Kioda..."

"He's a good demon Danni." Sparda says. "I'll be watching you Dannielle."

Danni cringed when her eyes opened again and she was in Kioda's arms. "I'm fine..."

"So all that blood was Akuma's?" Kioda asked. Danni nodded before she noticed her parents, both with relieved looks.

"I saw grand-dad though...he said I'm a gifted demon..." Danni mumbled. "He was really nice."

"Parental instincts are a killer." Dante said and Trish hit him. "What?"

Danni laughed again before cringing. Kioda sighed. "Guess we're staying here until you heal."

"Oh I don't mind, technically, I'm still queen of both worlds." Danni said with a smile.

* * *

Allianna finished taking off Danni's bandages and smiled. "All better, but take it easy."

"Thanks Allianna, are you sure you can restore the demon world?"

"Kono said him ad some of the other guards will help. By now the human world should be back to what it was. But you can always come back, some of us are going to care for this place, since you love those gardens so much." Allianna says with a smile. "In fact, all our kind are moving in, the demon humans."

"You guys don't have to, I doubt I ever want to come back to this place." Danni said, and she felt Kioda take her hand. She smiled at him before kissing him. He understood that she didn't want the reminders of what Akuma could have done to her.

They waved good bye as they left the castle and got onto the yacht. Her dad started the engine and they headed home. Kioda held her close as the island castle faded away. "Your sure?"

"I'm sure, being queen isn't all that." Danni said before she kissed him.

* * *

Kioda dragged Danni into the town square and laughed before kissing her again. "I can't believe you did that."

"It was by accident I swear."Danni said, laughing as well. She kissed him and sighed before sitting on the ground.

"Danni, can I ask you something?" Kioda asked.

"You just did, but go ahead." Danni said, smiling at him.

Kioda pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Kioda, I will." Danni said, before kissing him.

The wedding was small, just her Kioda, and her parents besides the preacher. Danni wore a gown with a skinny skirt. They kept working at Devil May Cry, and a couple years later, they would have to fight again.


	15. Fortuna

Danni set the bag of money on the desk. Dante lowered his magazine and sighed. "Your not gonna chain the shop when you take over, are you?"

"I can't really. There's no other Devil Hunters besides us and Lady. Why do you ask?" Danni said, throwing her coat on the coat rack.

"Cause you could, with all the money you bring home." He said, motioning to the bag.

"Nah, all the money goes to the shop, your pizza and sundae addiction, and my bike and car. Oh, and the Dock Rental. I decided to keep the Yacht afterall." She said, then laughed. "Besides, I only get so much money because I demand it in advance, and have a very strict loophole free no-return policy."

Trish laughed. "Where's Kioda?" She asked.

"Getting takeout." Danni said. "We split up after the job. I headed home, he went for food."

The phone rang then and Danni picked it up. "Devil May Cry?"

"Umm...is Dante there?" A male voice asked.

She handed the phone to Dante and went to the pool table and leaned on it, listening to the conversation.

Dante laughed. "Nah, that's my new partner, Nero. Things okay over there? I guess we could head over. See you soon."

"Job?" Danni asked.

He nodded. "Remember the Order of the Sword, Trish?"

"How could I forget?" Trish asks with a smirk.

Kioda came in then, and handed me my order.

"After we eat, we have a job." Danni said, before kissing him.

Kioda nodded, kissing her back. He handed her a pamphlet for a cruise. "At least consider it. We haven't been out since our honeymoon."

"I'll think about it." Danni said, before taking a bite of her food. Once they finished our meal, we packed their weapons in the Aston Martin, then got in and drove off to the pier. Dante drove the yacht, and they soon arrived at Fortuna.

Once in the city, Dante approached the gate of the Opera House. "Hey Nero, you there?" He shouted, just as I locked the car doors.

They walked over, weapons in hand as the gates opened. Danni blinked, a little confused at the man who walked out. _He looks like Dad when he was younger. Oh geeze, I hope I don't have a brother._ She thought.

"Thanks for coming." He said.

"No problem, Nero. This is my daughter, Dannielle and her husband Kioda." Dante said, motioning to them.

"The former Queen of Demons, Dannielle?" Nero asked.

Danni nodded. "I did what I had to. I didn't enjoy being at Akuma's side."

"Come on in, Kyrie is making us talk over dinner." Nero said, before heading twords his house. Nero introduced them to Kyrie, a beautiful red-headed girl, and she was pregnant.

"Congraulations." Kioda said, smiling an pulling out a chair for Danni.

Danni sat and Kyrie smiled. "Thnak you." She said.

"When did you two get hitched?" Dante asked.

"Before Akuma took power." Nero said, smiling. "Some Knights saw demons roaming the Mistis Forest. This is the first spotting since the demise of Sanctus."

"No demons when Akuma ruled?" Danni asked.

Kyrie shook her head. "Nothing, we didn't think anything of it."

"When I investigated, there was a bunch of assault demons roaming around, none others. I told the Knights to be careful, just incase. I hope they're not rusty if things get bad." Nero said, slumping back in his chair.

"If we get desperate I can contact Kono." Danni said. "Everyone on the Island is on our side."

"We'll hold you to that." Nero said, smiling. "I'd hate to have you as an enemy."

"Akuma learned that the hard way." Danni said, smirking.

Nero laughed.

"Mind if I look around Fortuna? It's a pretty town." Danni said.

"Go ahead, if Knights stop you just say to call me." Nero said.

She nodded, and walked out. She walked to the Catheral and pulled out her _Demonic Spirits_ book. Before I could even get to the page she wanted, a lance went threw her back and into her book. She laughed and looked back at the suit of armour. "Your going to have to do better then that." She said, ripping the lance threw her stomach. She swung it around and struck the armour with it.

Danni streched after her wounds healed and went to her book. She sighed, it was completely destroyed. She walked back to Nero's house, and into the dining room. Danni sat down before sighing. "I was just attacked by suits of armour."

"What did it look like?" Nero asked. He sighed after she described it. "Bianco Angelo, but how..."

"It destroyed my book." Danni said, annoyed. "Now I have to find another."

"Wait, didn't you tell me Agnus created those Angelo's?" Dante asked

"That's why I'm confused, they shouldn't be here." Nero said.

"Did he make any others?" Danni asked.

"Yea, a few." Nero said, before naming them. "I wish I could show you a picture, but the files were destroyed in a fire."

"It's okay." Danni said.


	16. Kota

Danni and Nero were walking threw Fortuna, looking out for demons. "She must be a great girl."

"Huh? Who?" Nero asked.

"Kyrie, she must be a great girl, to not be frightened by you or us." Danni said.

"She is." Nero said, smiling wide.

"I've met few humans like that." Danni said.

"So, do you miss anyone from Akuma's Island?" Nero asked.

"I miss Kono, my body guard." Danni said. "He visted a month ago. He's an Abyss Goat now."

"Ah." Nero said.

Danni's cell began ringing then. She opened her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello? Oh hey Dad, no demons yet. Okay I'll send him over."

"Is everything okay?" Nero asked.

"Some Knights need you." Danni said.

"Alright." Nero said, before running back.

Danni sat on a bench after a bit, bored. It was then she heard the _clink_ of chains approaching. She stood and went to grab her gun when she saw the source. It was a black wolf, but it wasn't any normal wolf. It was a demon, on it's front legs were chains. It paused when it saw her.

It bowed it's head, and blood flowed out of it's chest. Danni ran over, keeping her guard up incase. "Easy now." Danni said.

"My queen..." A sweet womans voice said.

Danni laughed. "I'd argue, but it wouldn't be appropriate."

She chuckled, some blood dripping out of her mouth as she lied down. "I have come far. I must ask you a favor. I am dieing, my Lady. I can feel it." She said weakly. "My pup...I must ask you to care for him."

"I will." Danni said. "Where is he?"

"Inside me.'" She said. "He is ready...but I do not have the strenghth to birth him."

"I'll have to..."

"Do what you must." She whispered.

Danni nodded, and carefully cut her open and brought out the pup, and went threw what she remembered about puppies being born. Soon after she opened the pups nostrils, the mother died. "Man little guy, I'll have to find out how to care for you." Danni said before taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the pup. After making sure he'd be warm, Danni headed to Nero's house.

Danni found Dante and Nero talking in the Opera house. "Nothing major?" Danni asked.

"No, but it was a close call. Kyrie thought she was giving birth." Nero said.

Dante noticed my jacket. "What you got there?"

Danni uncovered the pups head. "I promised his mother I'd care for him."

"How? You don't even know what it is." Dante said.

"I was _going_ to find out." Danni said.

"I might have a book that can help." Nero says.

Danni noded, and followed him. When we got back to his house, Danni sat next to Kyrie. She was reading a book, but put it down. We started talking as Nero search. "Oh he's cute!" She said, looking at the pup.

"Isn't he?" Danni asked.

"May I?" She asked, holding out her arms.

"Of course." Danni said, before handing her the pup in the jacket.

The pup whimpered, and snuggled to Kyrie.

Nero came back with a copy of _Demonic Spirits_ book. Danni smiled. She took the book, and started looking. She stopped when she saw an illustration that looked like the mother.

"Canis, the wolf demon. These demons mainly keep to themselves, and travel either alone or in packs..." She read, before she skimmed. "Here we are. Pups are ready to be born two weeks after conception, but can be in the womb for months. Once born, it feed off it's mother's milk, or if the mother cannot give milk, it can live off of cow's milk, which the pack obtains by killing a cow and letting the pup drink from it. Some believe this is what started the vampire myth."

"Interesting." Nero said, petting the pup.

Danni nodded and shut the book, and went to hand it to Nero.

"You keep it, we have a few copies around here." Nero said.

"Thank you." Danni said.

The pup cried. "I think he's hungry." Kyrie said.

Nero got up, and came back with a bottle of Milk. "We have more bottles."

"Thanks." Danni said, and took the pup from Kyrie and began feeding the pup.

Kioda came in soon after, and smiled at Danni. "So like you."

"I'm trying to think of a name." Danni said. "I was thinking Kota."

"Kota it is." Kioda said, before kissing me. "I hope naming our kids will be this easy when...if we have any."

"Someday." I said, leaning on him.

Later Danni picked up the _Demonic Spirits_ book and went to the Canis page, and began studying it.

_The pups grow rapidly, and can reach full growth and maturity in a day, even a week to a month. These demons are capable of increasing or decreasing their size. This is believed to have started the myth of Fenrir._ Danni sighed. _Humans have an interesting way of creating myths out of Demons._ She thought before reading again.

_The Canis learn language by example, or by biting someone, the latter is prefered._ She sighed again. _Well, looks like I'm gonna have to train him not to bite everyone._

That night Danni fed Kota before laying in bed with Kioda, putting Kota on the end of the bed. "I'm guessing 'Not tonight?'" Kioda asked.

"Sorry." Danni said. "On the bright side, he could be mature when we wake up."

Kioda laughed, and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, kissing him.

The next morning Danni woke up, and Kota, fully grown, was staring at her. He got up and stretched. He came up to her and licked her hand before biting it. She sighed. "Alright, not again Kota."

"Yes mother." He said.

Kioda woke then, and leaned over to kiss me. Kota growled.

"Now Kota, it's okay. Kioda's my husband." I said.

Kota huffed, and got off the bed. He waited in the hall as I dressed, and followed Danni and Kioda to breakfast.

Nero was talking to Dante, seeming frustrated.

"Is something wrong Nero?" Danni asked.

"More demons." He said. He looked at Kota. "You think he can handle it?"

Kota growled. "I assure you I can."

"Okay, okay." Nero said.

"Alright then. Kioda, Kota and I will head to Headquarters. Nero, you should stay with Kyrie. Mom, Dad you and Mom go to Fortuna Castle." Danni said.

As we walked threw Fortuna Castle, we came by a gallery. I looked a the paintings and stopped when I saw one of Akuma. He sat on his throne, looking at the painter, his chin in his hand. A mirror was beside him, resting on an easel.

"Danni?" Kioda asked, as he came over. He looked at the painting.

"There's something about that mirror." Danni said.

"Worry about it later." Kioda said.

"Alright." Danni said, and walked out.


	17. A search

I'm sorry this is horrible and short. My mind wandered to the mirors and I couldn't focus. I can't say the mirrors will be any better, but I tried. College is at the front of my mind, writing is at the back.

* * *

We searched threw headquarters, and found a strange-looking demon staring at the ruins. "I thought you would never come, your highness." She said, turning.

"Where's Sanctus?" Danni asked.

"He was never going to rise." She said, smirking. "I'm making an army, Queen, but you are in my way. I created the rumor of Sanctus to bring you here."

"All you had to do was spread the rumors of your army, I would have came." Danni said. "And as for killing me, well that's not going to happen."

"Well we shall see how well you fight when your precious husband is dead." She said, lunging at us, a sword appearing in her hand.

Kioda and Danni dodged, and Kota bit the demons leg.

* * *

We cornered the demon, who was bleeding severly.

"You should have known better." Danni said.

"Yes, I should have. I am no match for the queen..." She said. In an instant, a dagger appeared and she threw it at Kioda.

"No!" Danni said, but it was to late, the dagger struck Kioda in the heart. Danni turned and killed the demon, then helped up Kioda.

He ripped out the dagger and turned into his demon form. "I'll be okay."

"Let's head back. Here, use this though." Danni said, handing him a Vital Star.

"Thanks." He said, putting it to his wound. It flashed, then disapeared, healing the wound.

We saw Nero running twords the Mistis Forrest. "Hey!" He shouted. "Kyrie's giving birth."

We started running back to the house.

* * *

After awhile, Danni helped Trish clean off the baby. "It's a boy, Kyrie." Danni said, wrapping him.

"Credo." She said, smiling at her son as she held him.

Nero smiled, and kissed Kyrie.

Kota came in, and put his front paws on the bed, and looked at the baby. He sniffed him, curious. "He smells a lot like you, Nero." He said. "And there's power...much like the power I sence in you."

"Welp, he's got me to help him, when he's older." Nero said.

* * *

"Yea, she's dead." Danni said after she told the others what happened. "Sanctus was never coming back."

Nero seemed releaved. "Well that's a load off." He said. "Now I can focus on caring for Kyrie and Credo."

Danni smiled. "We'll be heading out tomorrow. But before we go back, I have to stop at the Gallery. I want another look at a painting." She said, leaning back on the chair.

"It's bothing you that much?" Kioda asked.

"Yea. It is." Danni said. "But right now, I'm tired."

In the morning, Kioda and Danni walked to the Gallery, and Danni looked at the painting of Akuma. "It's the mirror...there's something about it. I think I've seen it, but I can't recal where."

"There were thousands of Mirror's inside Akuma's Castle. This could have been one of them." Kioda said, holding her hand.

"Yea, maybe that's where I saw it." Dannu said, as they headed out the door. "Hey, you know, I've been thinking. A cruise sounds great."

"Really? You want to go?" Kioda asked, looking at her.

"Yea, but I guess Kota can't come with. He desn't look like any normal dogs." She said.

"Yea. I think he'll understand though." He said, kissing her.

When we got back, Kota hopped in the back seat. Danter and Trish got in then, and Kioda shut his door after he got in. Danni waved to Nero and Kyrie, and saw Credo watching her. She waved to him before getting in.

Even though Kioda and Danni made plans to relax on the cruise, Danni couldn't get the mirror away from her thoughts.

* * *

If you have a chapter name for this, please, leave it in a review or send it to me via message.


	18. Return To Antipara

"Are you sure?" Danni asked Dante.

"Danni, I ran this shop just fine before you came along, I'm sure me and your mother can handle things while you and Kioda go on vacation." Dante said, annoyed.

"If I recall, this shop was practically bankrupt when I came here." Danni said, glaring at him.

"So?" He asked, seeming not to care.

Danni looked at Trish. "Mom, can you please keep Dad from putting this place into the toilet?"

"I'll do my best, sweetie." She said, hugging me. "You and Kioda have fun, but not too much fun."

"Mom." Danni whined.

"I love you too." She said, letting me go.

Kota whined from his dog bed, got up, came over and jumped up to lick Danni's face. She giggled and scratched his chin. "Be good, okay? No scaring off customers." She ordered.

"I will not." Kota said, going back down to the floor.

"We'll be back before you know it." Danni said.

"Common Danni, or we'll miss the boat." Kioda said, waiting at the door.

"Coming." She said.

They left Devil May Cry and got in Kioda's Chevy Avalanche, throwing their things in the bed. Kioda drove to the port, and parked near the entrance. Dante or Trish would come by to pick it up later.

Kioda got out bags, and headed towards the cruise ship. A steward took our bags, and Kioda handed them our luggage slip. They looked a bit surprised when they read the cabin number. Kioda and Danni followed them, and Danni gasped after entering the room. Kioda had gotten them the grand suite.

When the stewards left Danni hugged and kissed Kioda. "How did you afford this?" She asked.

"I saved all the money from my cut. I barely spend any of it." Kioda said. "I could have gotten this room for a week longer, but I didn't know how long you'd want to stay."

"Oh Kioda." She said, kissing him.

He kissed her back. "I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." Danni said.

The next morning, we woke and went to the pool. They went to the changing room and put on my bikini. I went out and watched Kioda's mouth drop. I laughed. "To much?"

"No, it's perfect for you." He said. He went and changed and came out in his swim trunks.

After swimming for a bit, we relaxed on the chairs at a small table.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Kioda asked.

"Just water, I'm not hungry." She said.

He nodded, and went to get her a water.

Two minutes after he left a man came over to the table and smiled. "Hey, can I get you a drink?" He asked, smirking.

"No, my husband is getting me one." Danni said, pulling out her book.

"I don't see a ring." He said, motioning to her hand.

"I took it off to swim, idiot." Danni said, as she read, holding her bookmaker.

"Common, he'll never know." He said, putting his hands on the table.

"I won't know what?" Kioda asked, looking annoyed, pissed and a little scary.

"Umm...nothing." The man said, before walking off quickly.

Danni laughed, and kissed Kioda as he set down two waters. "I think you might have given him a heart attack."

"Good. I really hate men like him." Kioda said.

"So do I." She said, putting her bookmark into the book. "I mean, he didn't even care that I said I was married."

"He probably thinks it was just an excuse." Kioda said.

"He knows better now." She said, taking his hand. "Besides, I was close to kicking his but."

Kioda smiled. "I would have liked to see that."

"I know you would have." Danni said.

He kissed me again. "I'm glad you said yes." He said.

"I am too. I didn't realize how much I wanted a break from the shop." Danni said.

As we ate dinner that night, Danni got a bad feeling in her gut. Kioda noticed. "You alright?" He asked.

"Just got a bad feeling all-of-a-sudden." Danni said. "I'll call the shop before we go to bed."

He nodded. Once we finished eating, we went to our cabin. Danni got her cell and called the ship.

"Devil May Cry?" Trish's voice answered.

"Mom? It's Danni. Is everything alright there?" She asked.

"Yea, everything's fine." Trish said. "Why?"

"I just got a bad feeling, that's all." Danni said. "I thought I should check in."

"Alright, hunny. We'll keep an eye out, Danni." Trish said. "Love you."

"Thanks, love you to. Bye" Danni said, before hanging up. "Everything's fine. Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, your used to having bad feelings for good reason's." Kioda said.

"I guess I'm not as relaxed as I thought I was." Danni sighed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to relax you." Kioda said, pulling me to the bed.

Danni let out a yelp, then laughed. "Maybe you will."

Danni woke in the morning, and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed when she saw she looked less tense, less worn. _I needed this_. She thought. Kono's face appeared on the Mirror's surface, Danni almost screamed. "Kono, how?"

"I will explain later, Lady. Demons are planning to attack us. They outnumber us." Kono said. "We need you, Lady."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Danni said, and ran to Kioda, telling him what happened.

"Alright, pack our things, I'll go explain to the cruise." He said.

She nodded, and started packing.

Kioda helped me onto the yacht and drove it to Antipara, Akuma's island. We arrived in a couple hours and saw Allianna waiting for us. She hugged us. "Everyone's waiting." She said.

"Everyone?" Danni asked.

"They all want to know what you're going to do." She said.

We went to the throne room, where everyone on the island waited. Kono smiled. "You arrived just in time, Lady." He said, handing me a letter. "And welcome, this is the letter we received from the Army."

Danni opened it. "Our demands our simple. Give us the Mirror of the Present, refuse and you shall all perish." She said, reading it. "Mirror of the Present?"

"We are just as confused as you, Lady. There are many mirrors in the castle, as you know. To our knowledge, none are this Mirror of the Present." Kono said.

Danni thought back to Fortuna, to the painting of Akuma and the Mirror. "Kono, can you take me to Akuma's room? If it's anywhere, it would be in his room."

He nodded, and we walked through the halls. "We were not permitted inside his room." He said.

"All the more reason to look." Danni said.

"Danni, are you sure?" Kioda asked.

"It wasn't in that room he tried to have sex with me. Besides, I have to face my fears." Danni said.

"Did you not like it here, Lady?" Kono asked.

"To be honest, Kono, I did like it here. It's just after I killed Akuma, I always thought about what Akuma could have done to me. So I was eager to be healed so I could leave." She said.

"I would have not have let him harm you, even in bed. All you had to do was call." Kono said.

Danni smiled. "Still, I needed time away. When you called, I thought it was a good excuse to face this place." She said. "Which, how did you do that?"

"A spell Akuma used to contact his generals. It can be used on any reflective surface." Kono said. "Which is the main reason there are so many mirror's in the castle."

"Interesting." Danni said. Kono opened a door, and motioned inside. Danni went in and looked around. The room was fitted like a King's would be during the 1400's. Near the window stood two easels, both covered in tarps. She went over to them and took the tarp off the one furthest from the window. She gasped.

It was a painting of her, dressed in a purple medieval gown, a crown studded with onyx's on her silver hair. She was seated on a throne.

"I never knew Akuma could paint." Kono said.

"I wouldn't believe it even if I knew." I said. I turned it over. _My Darling Queen Dannielle_ was written on the back in Akuma's writing. I put it down and pulled the other top off, revealing the mirror in Akuma's painting back in Fortuna. The same feeling I felt when I saw it then appeared. "This is it."

"You're sure?" Kono asked. "It doesn't look like much."

"I'm positive." I said. "I can feel power from it."

"So can I." Kioda said.

"But how does it work?" Kono asked.

Danni went through Akuma's drawers, searching for a journal. Soon she found it, amongst his collection of jewels. She went through it, and found the first entry about the mirror. "My top General brought me a mirror today, and I could sense a power from it. I did research and found it to be The Mirror of The Present, one of Three Mirrors of Time and Space, one of five Demon-made mirrors. The mirror can show you any moment occurring in the present. All you have to do is say 'Show me' and then state what, or whom you want to see." Danni read.

"Sounds a bit useless." Kono said. "There's not many advantages."

Danni skimmed the pages. "Today, my armies concurred another clan. The Delmont Clan. I've had Drake mark some promising members. Their abilities may be of use to me. I've done more research on the Mirrors. According to Legend, if anyone possess all five, they can rule both the human and demon worlds. I have told my armies to search for them. I must have them. The worlds must be mine. I will rule all."

"Anything more?" Kono asked.

Danni looked threw the journal. "No, nothing else of importance on the mirrors." She said. "We can't let them have it."

"No we cannot." Kono said. "But they will come."

"Let them, they'll have to go through all of us, including me." Danni said.


	19. Mirror of the Present

After returning to the throne room, Danni told everyone about the mirrors and her plan.

"Will it work?" Allianna asked.

"Of course." Danni said. After they all left Kioda came over to me and kissed me. Danni sighed. "I should call mom and dad."

"You know, that painting of you could rival the Mona Lisa." He said. "It's very well done."

"It's a shame he did it. I really would have liked it." Danni said, sitting in the throne. "I went through his journal more. He was going to give it to me once he conquered yet another clan."

"May I read the journal?" He asked.

"Yea." She said, handing it to him.

He opened it and started reading, sitting on the stone steps that led to the stone platform the thrones stood on.

Allianna came back in, carrying a box. "I found this; it's for you from Akuma." She said. "I checked it, no spells reside on it."

"Oh right, I almost forgot you're a spell master." Danni said, before opening it. Inside was the crown from the painting and a small card. "To my Dannielle, a crown of onyx's that pales in comparison to your beauty."

"He's right." He said. "It's not as beautiful as you."

She smiled. "It sounds better coming from you." She said.

He smiled back before going back to reading Akuma's journal.

"I'll be back." Danni said, before walking off. She went to her old room and put the crown down on the vanity before going out to the balcony and looking down at her garden. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. She jumped down and went to the Sakura tree and sat on the bench.

She didn't realize an hour had passed until Kioda appeared and looked at her. "Oh, sorry, I lost track of time."

"It's alright." He said, joining her. He opened the journal. "Today Drake told me that Keron had fallen, but not because of my army. He said a half-demon named Dannielle had defeated him. He snickered, saying rumors had said she was the granddaughter of Sparda. But it intrigued me. I asked for the Mirror. Once it was brought to me, I told it to show me Dannielle. I saw her, getting off a motorcycle in front of a building with a sign that read 'Devil May Cry'. 'She's beautiful.' I said to Drake. I felt something, something I felt when I saw her. Something strong, her power? I wasn't sure. I just knew that she needed to be marked. 'Go to this Devil May Cry. Take her powers and mark her. I will see if she is strong enough for my army.'"

"So he lied to me, no surprise." Danni said.

"He didn't fully lie. I mean, he really didn't know how powerful you were." Kioda said. "Or that's what it sounds like."

A knock came to the door. "Come in." Danni said.

Jade entered. "Lady, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine, I haven't freaked yet." Danni said.

"Isn't that Akuma's journal?" She asked.

"I was curious. All I discovered so far is that he's a good liar." Danni said. "That and I found out about the Mirror's powers. Which reminds me, would you tell Kono I want it moved here?"

"Akuma lied so you'd stay and serve him, and so you'd like him." She said.

"I never liked him." Danni said.

"You fooled me." Jade said.

"I fooled everyone." Danni said. "Otherwise, who knows what would have happened."

Kioda came into the room, carrying two plates. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yea fine." Danni said, tossing the journal on the floor. "The more I read it, the more pissed I become."

"Why? You didn't love him."

"I don't know." Danni said, annoyed. "Maybe because he convinced me he was head-over-heels for me and here I find it was a huge lie everyone knew about."

"Not everyone." Kioda said, handing her the plate.

She took it and ate, sighing when she was done. Ally came in. "I'll take over watch." She said.

Danni nodded, and left with Kioda. We went to the sparring fields and sparred, Danni being the victor. "You shouldn't hold back you know." She said. "You'll get hurt."

"I know." Kioda said. "I just don't wanna hurt you."

"Please, you couldn't if you tried." Danni said, smirking.

"Wanna bet?" Kioda asked, and attacked.

Danni blocked and laughed.

Kioda fell on the ground, and Danni sat beside him. "So, what was that about hurting me?" Danni asked.

He smiled. "I should know by now not to doubt your strength." He said before kissing me.

Danni sighed, something at the back of my mind bothering me. "I need to see something." She said, heading to the throne room. Kioda followed me, taking her hand. She opened the door and covered her eyes. Allianna and a man were on the floor, a blanket wrapped around them. "ALLY! You're supposed to be watching the mirror! Not having sex!"

"Sorry." Ally murmured. After a moment she sighed. "Okay, we are decent."

"So, who is this?" Danni asked, looking at the man who stood beside her/

"Kioda, Danni, this is my husband, Victor." Ally said.

"You're married?" Kioda asked. "Since when?"

"After you disappeared, I met Victor and we fell in love. A few months later, he asked me to marry him." Ally said, smiling. "Not long after we married, Drake came with some of Akuma's army. He marked me, and we were separated until he came here after Akuma's defeat."

"But I never saw a ring." Danni said.

"I lost it as Drake took me away." Ally said, looking sad.

"I found it in pieces, beyond repair. I haven't been able to get her a new one." Victor said. "I am pleased to meet you, Lady Dannielle. Allianna has told me much."

"It's nice to meet you too, Victor." Danni said. "If you want, feel free to look through Akuma's jewels for a ring. I don't really know what to do with it all."

He bowed, looking surprised. "Thank you, Lady. I think I shall." He said.

"Thanks, Danni." Ally said, smiling. "Was there something you needed?"

Danni went to the Mirror. "I just wanted to see the Army." I said. I looked at the Mirror. "Show me the Army that threatens us."

The Mirror shimmered, and showed me the inside of the Army's General's tent. A Furiataurus and three other demons she did not recognize sat around a table. "The Trismagia are being uncooperative. They will not tell me anything." The Furiataurus said.

"We do not need them. Did you not hear? The Queen abandoned Antipara shortly after she killed Akuma. They will be vulnerable." One demon said.

"I hope you are right, Nutano. We attack at dawn, be sure not to harm the Mirror." The Furiataurus said.

"Of course." The three said.

The Mirror shimmered again, revealing Danni's reflection again. "Figures." Danni muttered. "Why do the Trismagia sound familiar?"

"They are Oracle demons." Victor said. "It normally is three heads attached as one. It is able to use the Ice, Fire and Electricity elements."

"If they have them, why do they need the Mirrors?" Danni asked.

"The Trismagia are old. They make mistakes. The Oracle mirrors do not, according to Legend." Victor said. "I read about them shortly after you discovered the Mirror of the Past."

"So they will eliminate the Trismagia as soon as they get the three Oracle mirrors." Danni said.

"Most likely." Victor said.

Danni fixed her hair, and put the crown on her head. She then stood and went to the shore. Kono was already there, waiting. "I can see the ships now." He said.

Kioda came to Danni's side and kissed her. Danni smiled. "This will be easy." She said.

We watched as the ships approached. The Furiataurus got off the ship, and stared at me.

"You seem surprised." Danni said, smirking.

The Furiataurus turned to Nutano. "You lied to me!" He said before killing him.

"I suggest you turn and leave." Danni said.

"I have come for the Mirror, and I do not plan on leaving without it. Prepare to die, Queen." The Furiataurus said, attacking me.

Danni stopped his strike with her hand, like it was nothing. "I really think you should reconsider. Look at your Army, they are afraid of me." Danni said, letting the sword go.

The Furiataurus turned, looking at his Army. Their fear of me was clear in their eyes, despite how they looked prepared to fight. As the he turned back, he swung his sword at Danni. Danni dodged and summoned Sparda and cut him in half. "We surrender!" The three unfamiliar demons said, bowing to me. The rest of the Army bowed as well.

"See? I told you it would be too easy." Danni said.

A few hours later, Kioda and Kono returned. Kono carried the Mirror of the Past, and hopped off the boat. Kioda followed him. "Put it beside the other one Kono, we'll be right up." He said.

"How did it go?" Danni asked.

"They freed the Trismagia and gave us the Mirror of the Past with no problems.

Danni nodded. "Good, only three Mirrors to go." Danni said.

"I'm gonna read up on the mirrors, maybe there's more we should know." Kioda said.

"Or just ask Victor." Danni said, laughing a bit. "Let me know either way."

He nodded, smiling, headed into the Castle.

After a moment, Danni headed to the throne room. She watched as Kono put The Mirror of the Past on a stand next to the Mirror of the Present. He stared at it for a moment before sitting in front of them. He seemed mad.

"Is something wrong, Kono?" Danni asked, going over to him. She sat next to him.

"No, Lady." He said.

Danni glared at him. "Don't you lie to me, Kono." She said.

"The Mirror of the Past showed me when my clan fell to Akuma. It hurt my pride, having to surrender." Kono said.

"Had you not, I wouldn't have ever gotten the best body guard ever." Danni said.

Kono smiled. "You honor me, Lady."

"Why haven't you gone back?" Danni asked.

"I am ashamed, Lady. I was commander of a large portion of our army, even though I was young. When Akuma's army attacked, they went after the city's women and children. I surrendered in exchange for their safety. Drake marked me not long after." Kono said.

"I would think your clan would understand, Kono." Danni said.

"I am afraid, Lady." Kono said, hanging his head.

Danni sighed. She went to the Mirror of the Past, and looked into it. It shimmered, and she saw Trish holding her when she was five. "I'm sorry mama, I couldn't help it! They were making fun of my hair." The younger mirror Danni cried.

"It's alright, Danni." Trish said, running a hand over my hair. "They're just jealous."

The Mirror flashed again. I remembered that day. It had been my first day at school. I had gotten angry at the kids teasing my hair, and had transformed into my demon form. Trish had to erase the memory from the kids and teachers. I was so afraid of doing it again, of exposing what I was, that I never transformed into my demon form again until I was 14.

"Lady? Kono asked.

"I'm fine." I said, turning away from the mirror.


	20. More Mirrors

Danni walked through the castle until she found the doors to the Garden. She walked through, smiling. She found the bench beneath the Sakura tree and sat on it. Kioda walked by and spotted her. He came over and joined her. "I missed this garden." Danni said. "I almost forgot how beautiful it was."

"It is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to how beautiful you are." Kioda said before kissing her.

Danni smiled. "What did you find?" Danni asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"The Mirror of the Past knows when it goes from demon to demon. It defends itself by showing the demon looking at it the thing in their past they fear or regret the most." Kioda said.

"That explains a lot." Danni said. "When I looked in the Mirror, it showed me when I was little fearing my powers."

Kioda held me.

"It's okay, I'm over it." Danni said. "But I feel bad for Kono. He still regrets surrendering to Akuma's army."

"So he never went back? It's a pity; Kono will miss trying to find a mate. If memory serves, this is usually the time grown Goatlings seek mates." Kioda said.

"Common, help me find something Kono can take home." Danni said.

He nodded, and followed her.

* * *

We found Kono still guarding the Mirrors. Danni handed him a large jeweled amulet she found in Akuma's room. "Take that home, Kono. Tell your clan that Queen Dannielle gave it to you." Danni said, smiling.

"Lady…I am honored. But I cannot go, I must guard the mirrors." Kono said.

"We can handle it." Kioda said. "go find yourself a good Goatling woman." Kioda said/

"Thank you." Kono said before leaving.

Danni smiled, and watched him leave. Kioda sat and Danni joined him. "So…do you have anything to regret?" Danni asked.

"You would know. I regret serving Keron, and not going with you after he fell." Kioda said.

Danni leaned on him. "So anything interesting about the other mirrors?" She asked.

"The Mirror of the Future shows you three different versions of your future." Kioda said.

"Well, the future isn't exact." Danni said.

"True, but according to the book, all 3 versions happened to a Demon once." Kioda said.

"Wow." Danni mumbled.

"I found the Mirrors of Life and Death troubling. The Mirror of Life can bring anyone who has died back to life. The Mirror of Death can kill anyone, even if they are immortal. But if you kill someone with the Mirror of Death, you cannot bring them back with the Mirror of Life." Kioda said.

"Well, now I'm even more determined to get all the Mirrors." Danni said.

"Oh?" Kioda asked.

"Yea, we don't need anyone bringing back Akuma or Keron." Danni said. "That's one annoyance I don't need."

"Good point." Kioda said.

We switched with Allianna and Victor later in the day. We went back to the garden and Danni watched clouds roll by. "We should start searching for the other Mirrors." Danni said.

"Yea, I think the Mirrors of Life and Death are our top priorities." Kioda said.

"Agreed." Danni said.

"But first." Kioda said. "I want you to relax."

"I can relax after we get the mirrors." Danni said.

Kioda sighed.

* * *

Before heading to bed, Danni skimmed the library for anything that could help. But she left empty-handed.

The next morning she headed to the throne room, eating a piece of toast. Allianna came running. "Danni, the Mirror of the Present is glowing!" She said.

Danni followed her back, running and approached the Mirror. The glow faded, and showed me a black Mirror guarded by Berial, a collar around his neck.

"That collar, it's made of powerful demon magic." Allianna said.

"So some demon is making him guard the mirror. Can't demons be creative these days? Or is controlling demons that easy?" I asked.

"Well, whoever wanted it guarded knew a created demon aren't as strong, so the probably enslaved the first powerful demon they got their hands on." Allianna said.

"Probably." Danni said. Before I could look at where the demon was, the image changed and there was another black mirror guarded by a Beowulf, the same collar around its neck.

"I'm betting those are the Mirrors of Life and Death." Kioda said.

"No pictures of them in the book?" Danni asked.

"None." Kioda said.

"Show me the Mirror of the Future." I said to the Mirror.

The imaged flashed, and then showed a Gold mirror with 3 pieces of glass. Danni's eyes widened when she took in where it was. "I know that place."

"Really? Where is it?" Kioda asked.

"In the town I grew up in. We went there on a school field trip. It's one of those historical houses." Danni said. "It's too easy."

"Well, either way, we have to get it." Kioda said.

"I'll get going then. On my way to the place I'll get Mom and Dad to come with me, just to be safe." Danni said.

"Be careful." Kioda said.

"Of course." Danni said before heading to the dock. Once I got on the yacht, I started the engine, and cast off.

* * *

Danni parked the yacht in the assigned spot, and made sure she had the keys and the ropes secure before walking down the pier. Danni stopped, hearing voices.

"Common, don't be like that." A man's voice said.

"I said no." A woman's voice said. Danni could tell she was afraid just by her voice. She quickened her pace, and slipped on a pair of gloves.

"What if I put this to your head?" The man asked. Danni cursed under her breath when she heard a gun cock.

Just the she found them. "Hey, I suggest you let her go." Danni said.

The man pointed the gun at her. "You're gonna stop me?" He asked.

Danni ran over, and grabbed the gun. "Yeah, I'm gonna."

His eyes widened before I knocked him out. I looked to the girl. "You okay?" Danni asked before tying the man's arms with rope.

"Y-yes, thank you." The woman said.

"You shouldn't be walking around alone without some sort of protection." Danni said.

"But you-"

"I know how to handle guys like this." Danni said as she picked the man up. She then headed to the pier office. The woman followed.

* * *

After turning the man in, Danni headed to _Devil May Cry_ in her demon form, making sure no one saw her before she turned. She soon arrived at the shop, and walked inside. Kota looked up, and his tail wagged. Trish sat at the desk, reading. She put her book down and looked at Danni. "Danni? Did something happen?" She asked.

"Yea, where's Dad? I don't want to explain this twice." Danni said, going over and petting Kota.

"Dante!" Trish shouted. "I got him to clean the bathroom and kitchen."

Danni laughed. "Dad should really learn he's no good at gambling."

Trish laughed.

Dad came out, and looked to Danni. "What's up?"

Danni sighed and explained what happed and what brought her back to the shop. "Would either of you come with me?" She asked.

"Sure." Dante said.

"Are you done with the bathroom?" Trish asked.

"Finally." Dante said.

"Good, you can do the kitchen when you get back." Trish said.

**That night.**

Dante grabbed their weapons and threw them into the trunk of the Aston Martin. Danni drove to the house, turning off the headlights as we approached. We got out and went to the gate. "Locked." Dante said.

Danni inspected the lock, and pulled a bobby pin from her hair, and started picking the lock. After ten seconds I heard a light click. She slowly opened the door. Once threw, she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Does your mother know about this?" Dante asked.

"No, but I only developed this skill because I kept locking myself out of the house." Danni said, and headed to the door.

"There's probably a security system." Dante said when we got to the door.

"It's a museum, of course there's a security system." Danni said. She unlocked the door, and quickly ran in and disarmed the system.

"And you knew the code how?" Dante asked.

"Good memory. I put the beeps I remembered into the pad, it's pure luck they haven't changed the code." Danni said.

"That, or you're a criminal." Dante said.

Danni rolled her eyes before heading upstairs, going slowly and quietly up the stairs. I headed to the bedrooms.

"This is too easy." Dante said.

"They probably don't know what they have." Danni said, going into the room. I ran over and grabbed the mirror.

"Where do you think you are going with my mirror?" A woman's voice asked.

Danni turned. In the bedroom, floating next to the bed was the ghost of a woman in a Victorian-style dress. She was rather pretty. "Sorry," Danni said, despite her shock. "it's for the good of human-kind."

"You will pay!" She screeched.

Danni dodged the ghost woman and we headed out. Dante turned and slashed, the sword going right threw her, and she went right threw him.

The ghost cried out as we exited the house. She floated in the doorway. "Come back with my mirror!" She cried.

We ignored her, and left the property. We didn't bother going back and putting the security system back on. We put the mirror on the back seat, and we went home.

* * *

Happy Halloween! This is coincidence I _SWEAR_!


End file.
